Price of Balance Chronicles Part II: The Journey
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Part II of our story begins as our trio starts the Quest for the Magical Items they will need to fight the evil that is brewing and restore the balance to the Dimensions. Syaoran and crew replaces them in the world of the shop. DouWataAya KuroFai SaySaka
1. Landing

**Disclaimer: Boohoo not mine, not at all. xxxHolic characters belong to Clamp.**

 **"Ah don't cry Syn. we come over to play as much as we can."**

 **Sniff, "Thanks Kimi-chan your so kind to me, visiting and all. Crap can you get that plot bunny for me I think it's trying to escape."**

 **"Which one is this?"**

 **"Wouldn't you like to know." wink wink**

 **"That's why I asked."**

 **"Well, okay it's this one..."**

Part II of our story begins as our trio starts the Quest for the Magical Items and Syaoran and crew replaces them in the world of the shop.

Chapter 21 – Landfall

Pop

"CK!"

"YOU!"

'Travel by Mokona' was nearly instantaneous, the two furious teens were still in mid rant, unfortunately it wasn't always pin point accurate, they materialized in the first of the new worlds they were to visit about 3 feet off the ground. Gravity took over from there.

Uufff, poor Doumeki landed first with the curvy blonde Mage and squirming Seer on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows to take in the situation, on second thought maybe this wasn't so bad. Hmmm. A second later their bags with the Black Bun of Evil perched on top appeared and then fell to the ground just as they had.

"Meep!"

"Oi, what was that?"

"Hm, true I've never heard the Pork bun make that noise before even when I'm squashing him into the floor."

"Humph, Mokona does NOT 'meep'. It came from one of the bags." The indignant plush toy crossed it arms and glared at the trio still sprawled in a heap below its perch atop the pile of bags. Watanuki managed to untangle himself from the others and went to the bags checking them out. It was pretty obvious who's was who's as Yuuko had color coded them to match their outfits, figures, that was so like her. Red with black trim for Aya, Blue with white trim for Watanuki and green with gold trim for Doumeki. Lifting the Red bag from the top Watanuki grunted with the effort.

"What the hell do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Oh just a few necessities, makeup, hair dryer, curling iron, charcoal brazier..."

"A WHAT! And why the hell do you have a hair dryer out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey, you never know and a gal has to be prepared."

"Girls are so weird."

"Naaaaaaaa" Aya stuck her tongue out at the grumbling Seer who reaching for his bag had started to unzip it, looking to see if that demented Witch has stuck any rubber duckies in here again. He had turned his head and was just about to stick his tongue out at the Mage in return, when something long and furry 'flew' out of the bag and wrapped itself around his throat, knocking the slender teen over in its enthusiasm.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"Ku-kudakitsune? What are you doing here?"

"Do you think he crawled into your bag last night?"

"Oi."

"DAMNIT MY NAME IS NOT OI! Oh, what's that?" While Watanuki had been trying to fend off the over affectionate Pipe Fox, Doumeki had been rummaging in Watanuki's bag. Yep, there were the skinny jeans just as the Seer has predicted, of course the Dimensional Witch 'was' rather predictable about certain things, like trying to dress the Spirit Magnet up as a sex kitten, not that Doumeki minded not at all, he got to enjoy both the Spirit Baits extreme reactions to her clothing choices and the delicious way he looked in those choices. Hmmm let's see what else, there were various other articles of clothing guaranteed to get a rise from the slender teen, some of Yuuko's Yaoi Manga, ah, and the pipe tube that the Fox usually slept in. Doumeki pulling that out and handed it to Watanuki.

"Yuuko packed these bags, she must have meant for Kudakitsune to go with us. Stupid irritating drunken Witch, she could have at least told me he was coming with us. Then I wouldn't have nearly had a heart attack just now."

"Kudakitsune? Haven't you given him a name yet? That's not very nice, that's just like saying 'Hey you' to him all the time and he seems too really "Really' like you a lot Kimi-chan." The Blonde mage teased the bi colored eyed Seer. The Kudakitsune had wrapped itself about Watanuki's wrist by now and was looking between the two expectantly.

"Yuuko-san got him as a 'Price' from Ame-Warashi so I didn't think it was right for Me to give him a name."

"Perhaps, but who really did the work for Yuuko-san on that mission, eh? Plus he seems particularly fond of you."

"Now that you mention it, Yuuko did send me and Doumeki to do her dirty work for her. Okay then, hmmm, let's see what should I name you? Ah I know, when your Big your eyes look like crescent moons, but when you're your normal size like now, I can barely even see them it's like there's no moon, So you are…."

***anticipating***

"Mugetsu."

Joy, the newly named Mugetsu began to cover the raven haired boy's face with kisses once more, before diving in to neckline of Watanuki's outfit and wriggling around his upper body.

"Haha, Stop, ha, it, No really hahahaha, Mugetsu.."

"Oh, see he likes his name."

"Hn"

A short while later Watanuki had managed to dig Mugetsu out from the inside of his clothing. Doumeki and Aya had both volunteered to 'help' him with the pipe fox, but Watanuki had wisely declined, the little Pipe Fox was now wrapped contently around his throat like a living furry scarf.

The Trio was heading south, as that was the direction Mokona said the magical item that was in this world was pulling him towards. The purified magical crystals that Yuuko had sent out to search for and bond with each item, called to the Magical creature. In their raw state the crystals were a serious danger to the little creature, but once 'transformed' they were no longer a threat and instead like drew to like, each magical Item now infused with one of the crystals called to Mokona. The rings made from the same crystals, the ones the 'children' now wore would also allow him to track one them if they should ever get separated. Doumeki was carrying both his and the Mages bags along with his bow and quiver of arrows, Watanuki had his own bag and the Pipe fox, So Mokona was currently snoozing in the arms of the curvy blonde mage snuggled up under her bosom, it was a nice warm place to be and the steady sound of her heartbeat had soon lulled the Black Manjuu to sleep.

After about two hours of walking they finally exited the forest, and there before them were fields and orchards and past that what looked to be a decent sized rural village and past that a large compound and house where the local Lord and his family lived. They saw a road not far to their left so they walked along the edge of the forest until they came to the road and stepping up on it and then walked into the town. Doumeki ever the good student remarked.

"It looks a lot like ancient Japan, I would say near the end of the Heian Period."

"Except it this isn't our Japan, ancient or not."

"True, but it gives us a starting point at least and an idea of how to act." Mokona had woken up by this point and decided now was a good time to pitch in.

"Oh that's easy, Doumeki-kun and Aya-chan are traveling mercenaries and you are their servant." Doumeki hitched the bags he was carrying a little higher on his shoulders and placed his fingers in both ears just in time.

"I AM NOT ANYBODYS SERVANT! DO I 'LOOK' LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU!" Taking the finger out of his left ear, Doumeki took the shot that was guaranteed to get a rise out of the easily riled teen.

"Hn, no you look like a wife." Return Finger to ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" Finger out.

"According to Yuuko-san you already did." Return finger to ear.

"AAAAAARRRRUUUUUGGHHHHHH"

Loud

Aya was choking back her laughter. Mokona was using the mini camcorder Yuuko had provided him for the trip to record all this. He would play it back for her later she was seriously going to love this stuff.

"Shizuka, you're terrible, how do you manage to say these things to him and keep a straight face." Aya poked the stoic teen in his side.

"Practice."

"Bwooof, HAHAHA" Aya lost her battle to not laugh out loud. This was how the trio walked into the village, with Watanuki yelling and waving his arms at the silent taller male, the blonde female giggling at their antics. Had they been in their school uniforms and the village, the grounds to that school, it could have been any normal morning in the life of the Spirit Magnet and his friends. But it wasn't.

"Excuse me young travelers, but are you here for the tournament?" An elderly lady, that reminded Watanuki a lot of the fortune teller back home had come out of one of the shops lining the village street.

"Tournament?"

" Oi."

"Old Grandmother could you please explain?" Asked Aya, seeing an opportunity to gather some information not only about the town they were in but perhaps the location of the first Item they were searching for.

"But of course, I assumed you had come for the Tournament seeing as there are three of you. And to enter the Tournament you must have at least three team members, there are three separate events, running, sword fighting and archery. The winners will each receive a Prize and there is a Grand Prize for the Champion of the Tournament. I can plainly see that one of you is an archer the other a swordswoman and I assumed that you young man can run."

"Lady, you have no idea."

"Ah, so then you 'are' here for the Tournament. Well you will find that the Inn is full to the brim. But I have a room I could spare in exchange for a few chores."

"Oh, Kimihiro here is an excellent cook and can clean with the best of em." Aya gladly jumped at the chance for a place to stay in the overflowing little village, offering Watanuki up as the sacrifice.

"That is wonderful to hear, tell me young man do you know how to make Inarizushi? It's my favorite."

"This is all Yuuko's fault, I just know it is, somehow she planned this…." Following the elderly woman back into her shop they found that it made and sold Meat buns. Maybe Watanuki was right after all. Doumeki just smirked and followed the rest into the shop at least they wouldn't have to worry about going hungry. Once inside the teens put down their burdens as the old woman made tea and put out some snacks for the youngsters.

"So my young friends tell me your names, I am Hungo, Nabiki."

Pleased to meet you Hungo-san, this here Watanuki, Kimihiro, the silent tall one over there is Doumeki Shizuka and I am Suboshi Aya."

"It is wonderful to meet such nice polite young people, the extra room I spoke of is at the back of the shop over there, plus after the shop closes this main room is empty as well." Doumeki picked up all three bags and headed to the back room.

"One room is fine, we're married."

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! Tell the world why don'tcha, do you have to keep bringing THAT up…. Hmmmph…"

Slam

Watanuki followed Doumeki into the back room ranting and waving his arms. The Archer decided it was past time to shut the loud volatile teen up, as well as 'remind' him of a few things. Once Watanuki had passed the doorway, Doumeki in a single fluid motion dropped all the luggage he was carrying, grabbed the slender male by the shoulders pulling him up against his chest and seized his lips for a passionate kiss. He used his foot to kick the door closed. Pushing Watanuki up against the now closed door Doumeki ravished his lips and plunged his tongue in the others mouth, his hands roamed the smaller male's slender waist over his hips then to his legs, oh yeah that split in his outfit was real useful all right, he would have to get Yuuko one of the bottles of Brandy from his Grandfathers stash for this one, thought Shizuka as he guided Watanuki's strong slender legs up and around his waist as he pushed himself closer to the smaller male. Oh Gods…..

Out in the main room Aya and the old woman were having Tea.

"Oh my, so you are all married? I take the Doumeki-kun is Husband to you both?"

"Yes, though Kimi is still a little over sensitive about the whole thing."

"I don't see why, it is obvious that he and the one you left behind will be excellent wives to you and the Archer." Aya smiled at the elderly Psychic.

"There's still room at the inn isn't there?"

"Oh, I wasn't lying about that, though they might have managed to find a spot for you in the stable. But it is far safer for you here."

"True otherwise I wouldn't have accepted. Were you expecting us?"

"No, but fortunately Watanuki-kun is very loud and he drew my attention to you, I saw what you were right away, goodness child you and those boys all 'glowed' to my sight. By the way who is your cute little black friend here?"

"I'm Mokona, pleased to meet you." Taking a small little paw in her hand, the elderly psychic shook it.

"So Mokona what kind of creature are you? I don't recognize your form."

"Mokona is a Mokona, that's what Mokona is. Do you have any Sake?"

"Sake? Why certainly, I believe those young men need a little time alone."

CRASH

"Ah, just when exactly did you all get married?"

"Last Night."

"Oh my, perhaps I should warm up several bottles for us then."

In the back room of a Meat Bun shop in a world they didn't even know the name of yet the Archer and the Seer joined their bodies and souls together for the first time. The bond complete. Afterwards they lay there in a pile of blankets and hastily discarded clothing the smaller teen wrapping his arms about the larger, his head upon his chest listening to the rapid heartbeat of his self appointed protector as it slowly returned to normal.

"I-I love you Shizuka. Ah, d-do you love me?"

"Idiot, of course I do."

The Spirit Bait sighed, and fell contentedly asleep. A slightly tipsy Aya came into the room a few hours later with a basket of meat buns. Seeing the males were still sleeping, she quietly undressed and joined them, pulling the blanket up over the three of them. A single window set high in the back wall let in the faint moonlight from outside, as she rolled over to snuggled up to the warm sleeping Watanuki, Doumeki's eyes opened and amber eyes met blue ones over the soft raven head of the sleeping teen between them. Between them they would keep him safe, they had too….

A tournament and a prize for the Tournament Champion, which magical Item have our friends found first?

AN: So how's it going so far? Our Trio has started their Quest these next chapters are what I'm calling the Hokan Arc of the Quest portion of our story. I tried to insert Watanuki's and Doumeki's Lemon, but the story just wouldn't flow right. I may have to do a side story one shot or something. BTW Doumeki got it right the first time around, all that research with Yuuko's Yaoi Manga really helped.

 **"** **Syn I don't think that plot bunny liked me much, it made me sound all spazy and hysterical. Though the ending wasn't too terrible."**

 **"Not to worry Kimi dear the next two like you Much better, I promise."**


	2. The Tournament

**Disclaimer: okay the clamp** **characters** **are theirs. All of the fighters, except for 1 are OC.**

 **AN: I borrowed One of the finalist from another series entirely. So he doesn't belong to me either. I can't give you the name or it would give it all away, but Damn it worked so well into the story. Years of Anime eating away at my brain I guess.**

Chapter 22 – The Tournament

The four days before the Tournament were like a vacation for the elderly woman, her three, no make that four (five if you counted the little pipe fox) guests turned out to be excellent help. Even though the little shop was busting at the seams with business due to all the people here for the tournament the teenagers handled it like pros. Compared to the crazy demands of a certain Drunken Dimensional Witch this was a breeze. Watanuki cooked, Aya served the delicious meat pies, and Doumeki chopped wood for the fires and other physical chores while Mokona supervised it all and drank. When the shop closed, Watanuki would clean and the others would go out back and practice their skills. Doumeki shooting arrow after arrow, Aya flowing thru her sword forms.

At night, the small group would eat the dinner Watanuki had prepared, the elderly Woman making a different request each night enjoying the change from the meat Buns she baked daily. Then exhausted they would all curl up together in the back room and sleep. There was no time for serious romantic moments after that first afternoon, but they managed to steal a few kisses here and there, they were teenagers after all.

Soon enough the first morning of the Tournament was upon them, Hungo-sama went with them of course. They registered as 'Team Mokona'. The Champion of the Tournament would win the 'Grand Prize' there were prizes for the winners of each category as well as one for the team with the most wins and points by the end of the Tournament. The Black Manjuu was riding on the shoulder of the Elderly psychic, so he could watch the competition easily as well as stay out of trouble. Yeah like that was going to happen.

The first day were the elimination rounds and were fairly easy for the teenagers, each event was eventually narrowed down to eight competitors. The second day was more exciting as the eight vied to be the finalist in their chosen event. But it wasn't until the quarter finals the afternoon of the second day that things finally got really interesting….

Watanuki took 'his' Quarter finals with ease, really no one gave him any credit at all. He was hardly winded at all. How DID they think he'd managed to stay alive all these years before he had finally met Yuuko-san and she had forced that Dunce Doumeki on him? Oh sure he didn't have to run for it quite as often any more, but talent was talent. It was only very recently that he had accepted that Idiot's company willingly, so he'd often ditched the Silent Archer only to have to run for it afterwards. For the races Watanuki had adopted the short Yukata like garment the locals wore, it gave his legs excellent freedom of movement. His own garment, the one Yuuko had provided him had been too long and would have tangled in his legs. The others were dressed just as they had been when they arrived.

Archery was up next, Watanuki joined the others on the side lines to watch Doumeki's match, his opponent was one of the Lords personal guards. Watanuki did not like the look of this guy, he looked more like a brawler than an archer. But as the Match started it was obvious that the brute was good with a Bow. It wasn't until the second round though that he 'saw' the tendrils of tell tale black smoke circling the ugly archers bow and arrows. This guy could be trouble.

The first match had been a draw, but as the second match progressed it seemed that Doumeki would win by 1 arrow, as the ugly Archer slipped up and missed the bull's-eye with his last arrow of the Round. For some reason he seemed to think it was Doumeki's fault he had missed. He turned around and snarled at the stoic archer next to him, as the Targets were moved out 10 more yards. The Brute decided to taunt the taller but less bulky male he was competing against. Thinking that if he insulted him and rattled him enough it might throw him off, causing him to lose the last round. Typical Bully.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I seen you at that Meat Bun shop with that hot curvy little blonde number and the luscious little girly boy, which one you got the hots for? Hmmm, are you a Steer or a Queer?"

Doumeki almost laughed at the pathetic fool's attempt to insult him, Watanuki had been trying to get a rise out of him with insults him from the moment they'd met. This guy had nothing on the volatile Spirit Magnet. Besides the truth might actually work in his favor and rattle the ugly Jerk right back. Lifting a single eyebrow up over his amber gold eyes he replied.

"Both"

It worked like a dream, and Doumeki moved on to the Finals. Even if someone lost now Team Mokona would take the team competition, but they were here to win the Grand Prize. Oh, they weren't even sure what 'IT 'was yet, but they knew it was one of the magical items Yuuko had sent them to get. That much Mokona had been able to tell, the Item was warded and would not be taken out and shown until after the finals on the third day. Sword fighting was up next, and Watanuki wasn't exactly thrilled, Aya was the only female sword fighter to make it this far, even the archery contestants had been all male by the Quarter finals. Watanuki's final opponent was a female though, he'd seen her run earlier that day, she was good, very good. He'd heard she was one of the Shadow Messengers, those who took the most secret messages from place to place for a price. It would be interesting to run against someone as good as her for a change, instead of having to hold back like he usually did, especially during PE at school.

The sword quarter finals were about to begin, this was the part Watanuki liked the least about the competition both he and Doumeki's skills required no personal contact, no real possibility of either party getting hurt, (though Doumeki had once shown him a scar from when another lesser skilled archer's string had broken and he'd accidentally shot him in the leg back in middle school) not so with the sword fighting, it was full contact. That's why it was the last event held in each round as it had that promise of danger, blood and even accidental death. A half dozen of the combatants had been wounded so far, two of them seriously. And things would only get MORE dangerous as they got closer to the final fight.

The first match was between a short slender Samurai like warrior from Kyoto the other was a stockier gladiator type from the district of Edo. They had found that Doumeki had been right and like their own ancient Japan, this world Hokan, had very similar geography. The match began, the gladiator while very good could not keep up with the smaller more agile warrior. The match was over within minutes, the Gladiator conceding after the Samurai disarmed him.

Next up Aya, and the final match of the quarter rounds. The crowd was in a frenzy, she had become a quite the favorite among them, strong, beautiful and deadly what was there not to like. Except she could be killed, fretted the nervous Seer, Doumeki joined the group on the sidelines to watch the Mage's match.

Aya steeped upon the field to face her opponent. For the Tournament she had left her kodochi's at the Meat Bun Shop, she would not be allowed to use them here. Across from her stood a tall man with long black hair, dressed in a warrior's kimono a symbol upon his back.

"The scythes of death." A mercenary.

"I am Shizuki, Hirano, I will not hold back just because you are a woman."

"I certainly hope not Shizuki-san, shall we dance?" Drawing Ryu from his sheath she saluted the swordsman before her.

"Ah, a true Warrior, finally, I was beginning to worry that I had wasted my time." He withdrew his sword, and returned her salute. They dropped into their respective stances for but a moment before they ran to meet upon the field.

Swords flickered in the sun, attack, parry, defended, thrust, attack, parry again. Back and forth the fighters fought across the field. The skilled graceful fighters appearing as if they were 'Dancing' in truth. The crowd oohing and awing at each seemingly close call, each blocked attacked, the meeting swords ringing in the air over and over again.

Clash, clash, clash.

The combatants broke to opposite ends and then proceeded to circle one another looking for a weakness or an opening in the other's defenses. Swords catching the sun, or was it the sun? Watanuki concentrated and looked again at the swords, Ah, of course, Aya's was flickering with the same blue flames of spirit energy that had appeared when she had named the sword. The tall warrior's blade was flickering with white spirit energy, very similar to hers. A true warrior, holding a truly named blade, he had the spiritual energy to back it up. Watanuki began to chew on his knuckles Doumeki reached over and took the Seer's fingers out of his mouth.

"Stop that."

"Don't you see it, the aura, the spiritual energy that guy has?"

'Of course I do, don't be an Idiot and watch the fight." Watanuki wanted the kick the Archer except he was afraid he'd hurt his foot on the stone faced Jerk. Suddenly Aya moved, no flew, in a flurry of movement swords met again and again and again, but at last she managed to disarm the tall swordsman as he fell back upon the ground her sword pointed at his throat.

"I concede, you have beaten me fairly." Glancing to the sidelines, Aya looked to the stoic Archer then at the hyperventilating Seer, looking back to the warrior upon the ground she lowered her blade and extended her hand.

"I could not afford to lose. I have some Very Important People I need to Protect." Clasping the offered hand, the swordsman rose to his feet.

"Ah, then I was already beaten before we ever began, for I was only fighting for the prize. You should see to that cut on your shoulder." Aya looked at her right shoulder, suddenly feeling a slight sting. There was a shallow cut there where the swordsman had gotten thru her defenses just long enough to scratch her. A little blood seeped out of the wound but it wasn't nearly deep enough to need stitches, a bandage and she would be good as new.

"Hm? What, oh that, it's nothing." Aya thought for a moment, it was such a waste to have been cut and not use the blood. Wait, yes that was it.

"Shizuki-san, may I see your sword for a moment?" The curious warrior handed her his sword hilt first, she had proved herself to him. Taking a little of the blood from her shoulder onto the tip of her finger, she drew a glyph upon the blade. It was not the Wild Magic she used, Blades were forged in flame and so it was the element of fire that she called to add strength to the warrior's blade. The glyph blazed for a moment before disappearing.

"You have given me a gift far worthier than any prize for which I was fighting."

"Then we are even for today, you have shown me a true fighting spirit. Please, join us for dinner Shizuki-san."

"I would be honored. Ah look out..."

Watanuki who had been watching the sword fight from the sidelines had run out on to the field as soon as the fight appeared to be officially over. All the times the Mage had fought before she had been fighting either evil ayakashi or some other type of malevolent being, like that Demon Lord. That being the case Watanuki was usually gagging, trying to just breath or knocked out cold from the evil presence, this was the first time he had really 'seen' the Knight Mage fight. In the earlier matches, she had obviously been holding back and not using even a quarter of her skill, just enough to win. As he watched her this time, it was as if something he had been missing finally clicked into place, a piece of the Mage he hadn't been able to see clearly.

Cerowyn.

He now knew all that she 'was' the missing piece had fallen into place. He reached the Mage just as she invited her opponent to Dinner. Grabbing her uninjured arm, he spun her around to face him.

"Kimi, what..?" he took her face between his hands and mis-matched eyes gazed into the blue pair a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss. Breaking the kiss he pulled just far enough away to whisper.

"Cerowyn." Aya gasped as she heard her True Name finally upon the lips of the Seer whom she had sworn to protect with her life.

"Oh, My Kimihiro." With that the lithe blonde jumped into the raven haired teen's arms wrapping her legs about his waist and sealing the Bond with a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild at the sight of the two attractive teenagers kissing on the field, but to anyone with the 'sight' what they saw, was two elemental energies explode into life and envelope the pair, Earth and Fire. Earth supported fire and supplied the very fuel it needed to burn. Fire cleansed earth allowing for new life and growth.

Shizuka Doumeki stood on the sidelines and watched to two people he loved most in all the worlds as they bonded one to the other.

The finals of the Tournament are set to begin in the morning, the Prize waits for the Champion. Which of our travelers will be crowned the Champion of the Tournament?


	3. Finals begin

**Disclaimer: As usual xxHolic isn't mine but the ladies of Clamp.**

 **AN: The finals was originally going to be just 1 chapter but the characters had other ideas.**

Chapter 23 – Finals Begin

They gathered their things and headed for the shop, that is once Watanuki and Aya were pried apart long enough to do so. That said they were one of the last groups to leave the competition fields that day. Shizuki-san had joined their little group and they all walked slowly thru the village to the elderly psychic's meat bun shop. Watanuki wasn't ready to let go of the Mage just yet so he held on to one of her hands as they walked, Aya's other hand was occupied by that of the tall Archer. She had gathered Doumeki to them when they joined him on the sideline. The elderly woman and the tall swordsman followed the trio, Mokona was riding on Doumeki shoulder. When they arrived at the shop, Doumeki dumped the Animated Meat Bun on a table, leaned his bow and quiver of arrows against the wall and suggested that the Mage and the Seer go out back to the creek and get cleaned up. They practically ran out the door in their haste. Sighing Doumeki turned to the two remaining adults and the Black Manjuu.

"Well Obaa-san looks like dinner tonight will have to be Pork Buns and leftovers. I'll start the tea and warm up some Sake." Slightly confused the swordsman asked the elderly woman what was happening.

"I thought the runner was the cook, they only went to get wash up didn't they?"

"Oh my goodness, no, we won't be seeing them for at least an hour, perhaps more." The elderly woman chuckled, and nodding towards the Archer who had begun to prepare the tea. "They are newlyweds, plus my dear boy I believe you 'saw' what happened on that field as clearly as I did. Perhaps, you would like to stay here for a while?"

"I would be honored Sensei."

Out back near the creek, the Mage and the Seer had found a lovely little patch of soft green grass. As she fell into a pair of mis-matched eyed the Mage felt one of the prices hanging over her head fall away. That soft voice she always identified with the magic whispered 'Done' as student found teacher. She was freed of the compulsion of the mage price that had started on the tournament field just after she had won the fight. She was now free to completely concentrate on the delectable male in her arms.

"Kimihiro, beloved."

"Cerowyn, my love."

And under the twilight sky the Knight Mage and the Seer, laid upon the Earth, Fire claiming them both in its passionate embrace. For a supposedly Uke male, Watanuki was very dominate as he claimed the Mage for his own. They didn't return to the shop for several hours.

Doumeki felt when the two smaller teens started heading back to the shop. He started a fresh pot of tea and set out dinner for the hungry pair, he didn't want them taking too much time, he was eager to drag one or both off to bed. In the end, he dragged the giggling Mage into the back room with him. Watanuki had to spend quite some time fending off the affectionate pipe fox before he could even eat his dinner, by then the now not so stoic teen had cornered the giggling blushing female and tossing her over his shoulder carried her into their temporary bedroom. Smiling and content the Seer cleaned up the dishes before joining his husband and co-wife for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow the Tournament would come to an end and they had to be at their best.

The next morning, the three teens prepared for that afternoons events.

"We should pack our bags and bring them with us to the tournament. I suspect that if things go well and we're able to gain the Magical Item in this world, we'll be leaving soon after. We can always bring them back here if we don't." The ever practical Archer counseled the others. Mokona actually agreed with the Archer, saying that the White Mokona had said the same thing often happened to Syaoran and his friends, though not always. So he wasn't sure if he would be compelled to move them straight away to the next world or if they would be able to choose the time of their leaving.

Fortunately, Watanuki as yet hadn't had much of a chance to really go thru his bag or he might have tried to leave behind or just burn several of the items it contained. Doumeki packed his bag for him as Watanuki cooked the group's breakfast. Watanuki was still wearing the local shorter version of a Yakata, as that would allow him more freedom for running and Doumeki wanted to make sure the outfit the Seer had been wearing on their arrival made it back home. Yuuko had made an excellent choice with this outfit he 'really' liked how the slender male looked in it. Besides in a way Doumeki thought of it as Watanuki's Bridal Gown, he had been wearing it when they Yuuko announced they were married after all. Not that he was stupid enough to tell the Seer he thought so, he wanted to keep his hearing for just a little while longer.

Packing up some Bentos for later the small group, now increased by one swordsman headed to the tournament field. The finals were set to start in the early afternoon, but as running was the first event, Watanuki didn't want to eat anything right before he had to run. Beside the Archery competition always took plenty of time, enough for the slender youth to eat his bento then.

The course for the final contest between the runners was long and brutal obstacle course. Nothing Watanuki couldn't handle, he'd been running thru the streets and alleys of Tokyo, evading the ayakashi trying to eat him for as long as he could remember. The Shadow Messenger was a silent lithe girl with short cropped hair the color of a robin's egg stretching alongside him. They called them to the starting line…

3

2

1

GO!

And they we're off, over the first stretch of the obstacle course this section had several hard turns and hurdles and the Spirit Magnet, leaped over the bales of hay and fences as if they weren't even there, the Shadow messenger matching him pace for pace. The next section was flatter and only curving up and down the local hills, the runners lengthen their strides now, each trying to gain on the other. The Shadow Messenger pulled out ahead just ever so slightly, Watanuki wasn't too concerned there was still another stretch of obstacles before the mile long stretch before the finish line.

A sudden turn brought them to the second obstacle course this one was a little more difficult and dangerous, the fences were spiked with spears and knives stuck out of the top of the bales of hay. But the Seer and the Shadow Messenger soared over these obstacles with the same ease they had shown in the first section of the course. She still had a slight edge on the Spirit bait, but the final stretch was coming up. 'Breathe Kimihiro breathe, there are no spirits here trying to eat you, just run as if there were', Watanuki thought to himself as he ran.

The final stretch loomed before them and the Shadow Messenger took off. Crap, she's been holding back, run Kimihiro run. Show the others that you CAN 'take care of yourself' if the need arises. Damnit, weren't you doing so long before they came, remember damnit, REMEMBER! At that thought a flood of energy entered the Seer thru his pounding feet, before his eyes the ground of the final stretch glowed with a green light. Grabbing for the power he felt there, he 'reached' and then found his stride, becoming one with the earth he ran effortlessly joy flowing thru his every limb, he roared across the finish line far ahead of the Shadow Messenger. When she reached him she finally spoke.

"I am Rin, fleetest runner of the Shadow Messengers. Never before have I been beaten, nor have I ever seen one become one with the ground beneath his feet before such as you have done. Though my elders had told me it could be done. I thank you for showing me this and that there is more yet for me to learn." The fleet footed runner bowed to Watanuki and departed. Oh wow. Oh yeah hey….

"I won. I really WON! WOOHOO! Aya, Shizuka did ya see ME, huh? I WON!" Watanuki floated and twirled with joy over the field and to his friends.

"Idiot."

Doumeki 'convinced' Watanuki change back into the Sapphire outfit he had on when they had arrived in this world before the Archery contest began, his reasoning being was that they should return the Yukata to its owner and leave only with their prizes and what they came with, Shizuka was actually a little surprised when the tactic worked. He just thought the slender male looked far better in that outfit, rather than in the plain Yukata. Though it had shown the Seers legs off completely, for some reason the sapphire blue outfit was more appealing, that slit up the front and those occasional glimpses of the smaller male's trim legs was a far bigger turn on. Seems that a large section of the female and male population in the spectator stands thought so too, if all the whistles the slender male got when he returned to the field were any judge. It always kind of amazed the larger teen that Watanuki seemed so oblivious to the admiring gazes and all the attempts to gain his attention from the girls at school, there had even been brave boy or two (well maybe more) who had tried to get past Shizuka's constant watchfulness. Damn idiot was far too beautiful for his own good, but he was their Idiot, so he and his Mage would see to it that the delicate Seer remained oblivious.

Smirking, the Archer entered the field for the Archery Finals. His personal cheering section sparkled of sapphires and rubies. Mugetsu was wrapped around Watanuki throat, the Black Pork Bun of evil was bouncing on the shoulder of the old Grandmother and the swordsman from yesterday, who it now seemed, was going to be learning from the elderly psychic was standing at her side. The handsome Archer himself was completely oblivious to the fainting and screaming fangirls in the stands as he took the field. He had been ever since a certain haunted boy had entered his life and started turning it upside down. The only girls to capture his attention and then his heart had managed to only add to the chaos that was his life now. He was happy.

Time to do what he had come here to do, his opponent was a solid male with short spiky dark red hair, the calluses on his fingers showed that just like Doumeki he practiced with his Bow daily. Excellent a worthy opponent. The targets had been set up for the first round. The red head went first, thunk, thunk, thunk. Again and again the red headed archer's arrows hit the bull's-eye, 25 out of 25, this would be no high school tournament with part time archers and would be jocks, this, this was a Bowman of considerable skill.

Doumeki stepped to his place and assumed his usual stance, he lifted his bow and notched the arrow, grasping the string with the three fingers of his right hand while he held the arrow, he took a the calming breath as his Obi-san had taught him and reached for the target within his mind's eye as he drew the string of the bow back towards his face.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release.

Twenty five arrows populated the Bull's-eye when he had finished. The first round was a tie, the arrows retrieved then the targets were moved out five yards. The second round was a repeat of the first. They moved the targets ten yards this time. Again the archers took the field.

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. Again the third round ended in a draw both archers performing perfectly. The officials had the targets moved one last time. They were at Fifty yards now Doumeki had almost never had to shoot this distance in any of his tournaments before and rarely even in practice. He had shot farther on occasion but those had been single shots and usually to save Watanuki's life. Damnit, no he couldn't let himself get rattled now, breath, remain calm. He was up first this round.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release. Shit, the arrow hit the target too low. Stop it Shizuka, you are doing yourself no favors swearing at yourself. Adjust and shoot again, that's all you can do and hope the red head doesn't shoot a perfect round.

Notch. Aim. Draw. Release. Yes! A little to the top side of the bull's-eye but within the line, readjust a hair lower. The rest of his shots were as perfect as always, he had found his spot. Now it was the red heads turn, his opponent took his stance, outwardly he looked as calm as had Doumeki, but it seemed that inside he was rattled. He missed four of the 25 shots.

Doumeki had taken the Archery event hands down. The only shot he had missed in the three days of shooting had been that first one in the fourth round in the finals. He was still mentally kicking himself for not practicing this distance more often when the majority of his personal cheering section knocked him to the ground. He found himself buried under the hyperactive Spirit Magnet wearing one miniature pipe fox as a scarf, a curvy blonde Mage and a maniacally giggling animated plush toy. Life was good, he hugged the pile of warm bodies and kissed whoever's lips happened to be closest first then the others, it didn't really matter, they both belonged to him.

Two matches won, one match left, the Grand prize awaits.


	4. Prizes

**Disclaimer: Okay you all know the drill. xxHolic is clamps. This story is mine as are my OC.**

 **AN: Time to meet the last swordsman.**

Chapter 24 - Prizes

Several of the officials were clearing the field of the archery targets and setting up for last event of the tournament while others set up the stage for the presenting of the prizes afterwards. Doumeki had finally managed to get his wriggling giggling cheering section up off the ground and they were dusting themselves off when Mokona suddenly went…. MEKKO.

"Oi."

"Mokona, do you sense the Item? Where is it? Do you know which one it is?" Watanuki asked the Black Manjuu and was spinning around trying to look everywhere at once. Aya spotted a large table with several items being placed up on the stage, in the middle was a very tall dome shaped item covered with a heavy cloth, she suspected the grand prize was under that cloth.

"Yes, Mokona feels an Item very close by, over that way." He pointed up to the stage and the covered dome that held the Grand Prize. So it 'was' the Grand Prize that went to the Tournament Champion just as they had suspected all along. Being covered as it was they were still unsure of which Item they had discovered, but the Tournament was coming to an end there was only one event left and it was time for Aya to face her opponent. They would find out soon enough.

As the others returned to the sidelines, Aya walked to the middle of the field and joined the swordsman waiting for her. He was of slightly less than average height with a kind face surrounded by long auburn hair tied back with a ribbon, green eyes and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. For all that he appeared to be a cheerful man she could sense both blood and intense sorrow on his hands and soul, far too much for one of his age he didn't appear to be much older than his mid twenties though he might be a little older, his small frame hid his age well.

"Oro."

"Hi, I am Suboshi, Aya, I have been watching your fights you are a truly skilled swordsman, I am looking forward to our contest."

"An honor Aya-chan, I am Himura, Kenshin and I have watched yours as well. Shall we begin?" Using the thumb of his left hand Kenshin inched the blade of his sword out of its sheath. His main style used the speed increase of drawing the blade as he stuck.

"Yes, lets." And the opponents bowed to each other, formalities now over the warriors contemplated each other in silence, the crowd held its collective breath. Then without warning the warriors flew across the field at one another…

Clash

Separate.

Aya skidded hard, crouched low, one hand touching the ground, the other holding Ryu behind her, she quickly regained her balance and then the warriors rushed to meet again.

Clash

Separate.

Clash

Separate.

This time both warriors broke from the attack and returned to their original stances.

"So, do you have it now?"

"I do. Win or lose you will explain afterwards, yes?"

"Absolutely, I fully intended to anyway." And with a slight shake of his auburn head the wandering swordsman was gone, in his place stood Battosai the Man Slayer and in a slightly deeper and far more serious tone of voice he said. "Let's get on with it." Eyes gleaming, the Knight Mage ignited her fighting spirit and her sword flared to life and the Warriors met upon the field of battle once again, this time for real.

They used the whole field for their fight, rebounding off the obstacles and targets from the earlier events, occasionally destroying them in the process. A single back slash from the swordsman cut one of the solid archery targets in two neat halves, hay bales and fences crumbled under the force of their onslaught, meeting and separating again and again.

On the sidelines Doumeki was holding Watanuki by his collar to keep the frantic Seer from running out onto the field and getting in the way of the committed fighters. Even the Elderly Psychic was chewing one of her knuckles as she watched the fight unfolding before them. Shizuki-san realized he had gotten off rather easily these were no ordinary master swords fighters.

Things were getting even more heated upon the tournament grounds, the former assassin was going all out now against the Knight Mage. They didn't hear the sounds of the crowd, only the beating of their own hearts, the world had narrowed down to the two of them and their swords. Neither was one to give up willingly. Their skills honed by protecting the innocent and their Important People, Aya's people just happened to be on the sidelines, it gave her an edge. In a final effort to end the fight, she reached inside of her and joined with the blade.

"DRAGON FLAME!"

Blue Flames of power ripped from her blade and tore open the ground (and everything in its path) in a wide swatch from the end of her blade to the swordsman. He was only just barely quick enough to escape its full wrath, but he lost his blade in the process, ending the fight. Aya had won, she sank to the ground trembling. On the sidelines Watanuki fell back against the silent Archer as battle ended, momentarily stunned. Then breaking free at last of the male holding him (Okay Doumeki let him go) he ran out onto the field to the shaken Knight, the Archer and the rest of the group following him closely.

Kenshin picked up his blade and had reached her just a moment before the rest arrived having been the closer, he stretched out a hand to the Mage.

"You learned even more quickly than Yuuko-san said you would, not only that, you developed a new technique on the spot. I wasn't expecting that." The gentle swordsman smiled at the Mage, all signs of the deadly killer gone now. She took the offered hand with thanks. The others had heard the swordsman remark, no one was really surprised Yuuko was behind all this.

' **30 minutes to the awards ceremony, will everyone please head to the main stage for the awards ceremony'**

Heralds moved thru the crowds announcing the coming awards ceremony. Team Mokona headed to their place at the base of the main stage, with the addition now of the wandering swordsman Kenshin Himura, they still had some time before the awards ceremony began and he had said he would tell them the story. Aya queried the swordsman for the information he had promised her during the middle of their fight, he began…

"Oro." Oh this is just great thought Watanuki, another idiot with his own special word.

"I'm paying a price you see, to Yuuko-san. I'm no more from this world than you three are, Yuuko-san sent me here for the Tournament. I only arrived the morning it started and join with an incomplete team." Pulling his Blade from its scabbard he handed it to Aya, the others all looking over her shoulder. Examining it she noted that the blade was backwards. Well that was definitely different.

"You were never in any real danger this is a Reverse Blade Sword the second of its kind, the first was broken in a battle protecting those who cannot protect themselves." Kenshin began his tale.

"Once a long time ago, I was an assassin, a killer of men during a very long and brutal war. I was known as Battosai the Man Slayer. Near the end of that war I... well something happened to change me, I threw away my killing sword vowing to never kill again, but the only skills I possessed were those of the sword. I went to the man who had made the blade I had once carried, I found he was as sick of the killing and dying as I was. He had sworn to never make another blade that could be used to kill men again. Instead he created for me the reverse blade sword, a sword to be used to protect, not to kill. When that 1st sword broke I was devastated, I didn't know how I was going to protect my friends and all the other innocent people anymore."

"Let me guess you met a Witch?" Watanuki said knowing that must be the case.

"Yes, I meet a young Witch named Yuuko Ichihara, but she told me that the price for her to repair that particular sword would be far too great. I would have to give up all the friends, happiness and peace I had managed to achieve since the war. That in fact, I would return to being the Battosai which would sort of defeat purpose. But that for a much lesser price one that she would claim at a later date, she could direct me to the village where the family of the man who had forged the original lived and from there I would find a replacement. I thought she meant I would find the smith himself and that he would forge me a new blade, it turned out he had died a few years earlier, but before he died he had made this, a second Reverse Blade Sword. I always wondered if he knew that someday I would need a replacement."

"So your price was to fight in the Tournament?" Watanuki always as curious as any cat asked the gentle swordsman.

"Not exactly, my full price was to not only come here for the duration of the Tournament but to show the young Mage here my style of fighting. Watching her I noticed that she quickly learned and then absorbed the fighting styles of her opponents especially when they added to her abilities. I only had to wait for us to meet upon the Tourney field for me to complete my price."

"Ah, so that explains why you held back, so I could grasp your style before going full out."

"Exactly. I had never thought to train another in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style but as you will use it to protect those who are important to you. Then it is well taught." He gave her a cheerful smile that reached every part of his face, in fact it seemed to radiate out and touch everyone who saw it. It was hard to imagine the gentle wanderer had once been a feared assassin, that is unless you saw him let go and truly fight as he had done today.

' **ATTENTION EVERYONE THE AWARDS CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN'**

It was no surprise that Team Mokona won the Team award as their participants had won all three of the events. They had appointed Watanuki to be their Captain and he accepted the gold disks that were the prize money for the winning team. Next the prizes were handed out to the runners up in each event those were disks of silver, finally it was time for the winners of each event to receive their prizes. Mokona was cheering madly as he recorded the whole ceremony for Yuuko.

As the winner of the Running event Watanuki received more of the gold disks as prize money and a book made of precious paper. He didn't look at it to closely, but figured Yuuko-san might be interested in it as it came from a different world and she had such a large library. Doumeki received a new quiver packed full of high quality arrows and several of the gold disks as well. Aya's prize was a gem studded belt along with some of the gold disks. It was finally time for the Grand Champion of the Tournament to be announced, who would it be? Odds rode heavily on the swordswoman Aya, some were convinced it would be the handsome Archer, the Lord was rather fond of tall dark handsome men, or at least so it was said. But Hitsuzen had other Ideas.

' **AND THE GRAND CHAMPION OF THE TOURNAMENT IS….. WATANUKI, KIMIHIRO!'**

Huh?

"Kimi, Kimihiro! You have to go get the 'Prize'." No one, especially not Watanuki, Kimihiro had expected for 'him' end up as the Champion of the Tournament. Aya tried to get a response from the startled teen, Doumeki was very glad now that he had gotten the Seer to change earlier as the Lord himself was presenting the Grand Prize and was currently waiting for the Spirit Magnet to come up on stage before unveiling it. Finally Watanuki roused himself from his stupor and went back to the stage to retrieve that which they had ALL worked so long and hard to get, the first of the three Magical Items.

"Ah, there you are Young Watanuki-kun, well as you can guess the final decision was very difficult." The Lord said, snapping his fingers several assistants removed the heavy cloth and the glass dome covering enclosing the prize. "Both of your companions did marvelously well in the finals as did you, but you scored better in the preliminaries and in the all-around. So I present to you this, the 'Staff of Clow', it is said to have once belonged to a Great Sorcerer."

The staff was white, tall and smooth and at the top there was a crystal set in the material of the very staff itself, it was clearly magical in origin. Mokona almost dropped the camcorder when the Lord had told everyone the name of the Staff. That it belonged to Watanuki was obvious, the Staff was always supposed to go to Watanuki, but that it had once been Clow's… Maybe Mokona could edit out this part of the video, it would only hurt Yuuko, but then again, perhaps it was best if she found out now before they got home and the knowledge of the staffs previous owner hit her full force. Poor Yuuko thought the Black Manjuu she had been thru so much already.

Ut-oh.

"Doumeki, grab the bags!"

"Oi." Slinging the bags over his broad shoulders, the Archer was feeling a little smug that he had thought to bring them to the Tournament just in case. Watanuki was slightly distressed.

"Wait!"

Whoosh

The first Item has been retrieved and it's on to the next world, which item will they find next?

AN: Well this ends the Hokan Arc. I hope your enjoyed the Tournament and the special guest appearance by Kenshin Himura. BTW Kenshin was sent home in the same moment the others left for the next world. His Price paid in full and the silver disks as his runners up prize money in his pocket. Karou met him at the door of their Dojo with some very good news of her own, she was pregnant. Kenshin had better not even 'think' to start wandering again or she was going to make him really really sorry.


	5. Interlude I

**Disclaimer: TRC and xxHolic are not mine. OC's are as is the story line.**

 **Warning: The world of Eldamon is a bad bad place. Things start getting more graphic.**

Chapter 25 – Interlude I

"Wait until I get my hands on YOU, how DARE you sneak in on us while we're in the bath! Where's that video recorder…."

Kurogane was chasing the White Mokona thru the shop and then out into the garden in nothing but a hastily thrown on towel, murder on his mind. Mokona was giggling madly as she bounced like a rubber ball on crack thru the halls of the shop and out into the garden. Yuuko drawn by all the noise the two were making went to stand in the doorway, the smoke from her pipe lazed about her head as she watched the ensuing antics, idling wondering how the Ninja managed to keep the towel from falling off, must be a Ninja secret of some kind. Fai still somewhat damp and dressed more modestly in a robe, well in comparison to Kurogane's towel that is, joined her.

"Goodness Fai, what is it about this time?"

"Well I was bringing Kuro-tan some Sake while he enjoyed a nice long soak in the tub, and it seems Mokona sneaked into the bath behind me. Unfortunately, we didn't realize it for quite some time."

"Is that so?" A large cat grin spread over Yuuko's face and she went off to see if she could locate the camcorder, she had magic on her side when it came to locating items of interest and it didn't take her long to find it tossed under a table. Mokona was SO good to her, she thought as she cradled the video recorder to her cheek. Well let's see what lovely footage she had gotten this time…..Ooooo Hmm, yes this was good. Oh my, she hadn't known THAT about the Mage and the Ninja. The giggling Witch went to her bedroom to watch the video in peace and then download it onto her computer and then to the web site she had created for the pair. Seems the Ninja hadn't realized Mokona was in the room until the very end, no wonder he was out for blood.

Sakura and Syaoran were playing scrabble on the porch, when Mokona bounced on by while being chased by the furious and nearly naked Kurogane, Fai-Mommy followed them both the robe he was wearing just about to fall off any minute.

"Kuro-pi, you should put on a robe, think of the children."

"Look Syaoran-kun, I can spell PERVERT with my tiles." Announced a happy Sakura, using a V in her word got her a lot of points.

"Pervert." "Pervert." Chanted Maru and Moro who were watching the game.

"Seriously I SO need to get therapy and soon." Sighed the ever suffering Syaoran as he rubbed his forehead he was starting to get another migraine.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NO LONGER THERE!"

The Mage that had drawn the short straw cowered shivering at the feet of the furious Queen of the Dark. He had tried Bribery, Threats, and then had pleaded and begged to not be forced to deliver the news to their Queen. But she had sent a summons and that was NOT to be disobeyed. So the hapless loser had been sent as a sacrifice with the news that the three she sought were no longer within the world of her brother's death. That in fact despite all their efforts they were unable to locate them at all. It was if they too had just disappeared.

Marantha quivered in rage, her court quickly backed away from her and the poor fool at her feet. She was a deadly and beautiful sight, a seven foot tall solid well formed female figure, clothed only in a short sheer white tunic that only enhanced her feminine curves and went well with her amethyst skin and jet black hair, her eyes were a deep dark purple as were her horns and claws. She advanced on the messenger grabbing him by the throat she hoisted him into the air so he was level with her eyes.

"Tell. Me. Again. Where are they? The Mage, the Archer and the Seer."

'M-my Q-queen, we have used all the methods at our disposal as well as those you have taught us. The ones you are looking for no longer reside in the world of your brother death. Their energies have completely disappeared from that world."

"And the Witch?" The queen asked placing a poisoned claw against the breast bone of the now loudly sobbing mage in her grip, not yet breaking the skin for to do so would put an end to the questioning. He was so terrified, his body had fouled itself. The Queen feed upon the terror and fear of the frightened mortal.

"S-s-she is c-clouded to our s-s-sight. She e-exists but we know not w-where or even wh-when."

Weak useless creatures, with a quick thrust she pierced the chest of the creature in her hands and pulled the still beating heart from his chest. The Mage looked startled for a moment as he saw his own heart in the hands of the Queen just before she bit into it. He was dead long before she finished the last bite. She tossed his still warm body to the side, a swarm of goblins covered it and had it cleaned down to the bones in mere moments.

Licking her fingers clean she walked from her throne room and into her bedroom, she needed to think about her problems and relax. She eyed her current lover as she entered the room, lying unclothed upon the bed was a slender pale skinned female elf, she had long silvery hair and enormous gray eyes. Though they looked delicate the Elvin folk were quite hardy and stood up to her brand of loving far better than all but those of her own kind. The humans, they were rather fragile for all that they looked like a sturdy race and died so very quickly in her bed, she sighed happily as she reached for one of the ties at the head of the bed, she approached the fearful woman. This one had been with her for less than a week and was hardly even broken in. She just loved this part of the relationship the newness, the hope that still shone in their eyes. She lifted the tear stained face to meet her violet gaze.

"M-mistress, h-how may I s-serve you."

Then Queen smiled down upon the elf as her servants closed the soundproof doors to the Royal bedchamber.

Himiwari sat in class her eyes drifted constantly to the empty desk beside her. If her teachers and classmates noticed that she didn't smile her bright sunshiny smile quite as often they didn't mention it, in fact they didn't seem to notice the others were missing at all and if they did it was as if they had only just noticed it, and as if the person they were asking about had been there just yesterday and that they must only be out for the day, and then that teacher or classmate went on as if nothing was wrong. But they had been gone for almost a full week now.

She hadn't quite realized the full extent of her price for several days. They boys had left her behind to go on missions before this but never for this long, they were usually back within a day or two and even then Watanuki or Doumeki would call her to let her know how it was going or that they were done and heading home. And the Mage, since she had come into Himiwari's life, well up until then it had always been Kimihiro who held her heart, but now… The pretty blonde Mage had her own special place there.

So far there had been no word from the travelers. Himiwari went each day to the shop to check in and visit with Sakura and Syaoran and the others. Though she was very careful not to ever touch Syaoran, Yuuko had told her that Sakura held enough of her own Magic to be immune to her condition. In fact she said that Sakura and Himiwari canceled each other out, as Sakura was born with extraordinary good luck while Himiwari had been born with the bad. So that when they were together they were just normal teenagers so Himiwari had been able to take Sakura out shopping and to the Mall.

Fai was Immune as well, originally because he had been a powerful Mage like Lissa, (he was currently a little short on magic since Syaoran–li had plucked one of his eyes and eaten it) but also because he was now a Vampire. I mean what else could anyone really do to the poor guy, his childhood had been a hell no one should ever have to live thru, and then when the sleep spell he had used to secure Ashura-O had failed he'd been forced to kill the man that had raised him as his own son. Yeah Fai was immune alright as was Kurogane now that he was the Bait to Fai's Vampire. It was only Syaoran that was vulnerable, he who had paid that fourth price to save Watanuki, who was closer than anyone to the Spirit Seer, and was as vulnerabl to her condition as Watanuki had once been, that is until the Knight Mage had paid the price to change that. If for no other reason than that, she would have always cared for the blonde girl, but she cared for her for many other reasons as well. Just as she did Doumeki, he who had made it possible for her to be close to anyone at all, especially her beloved Kimihiro.

She missed them all so very much. Himiwari looked down at the silver ring upon her finger that bound her to her Very Important People. She sighed wistfully, hoping they would return to her sooner rather than later. But regardless they were now hers and though this price was hard, but she would pay it. Eventually they would return to her, and she would be here waiting for them a smile upon her lovely face.

Evil lies in wait and plots the destruction of the travelers, their friends and of the balance itself. Can they find all three Items in time? Can those left behind give them the support they need? And find what they are looking for as well?

AN: Next chapter lands out trio in the second world and the search for a new Item starts.


	6. Nihon

**Disclaimer: Clamp Clamp Clamp, xxxholic belongs to them. Thank you so much Ladies for such wonderful characters.**

Chapter 26 – Nihon

Pop!

"Oh my… Fai-san? Kurogane? What happened, what are you doing back here again so soon?" The group had managed to land on the ground this time and right at the feet of a very startled Princess Tomoyo.

"Wait your 'not' Fai-san are you?" The confused Princess stated as she realized the Blue eyed blonde untangling herself from the pile of bodies was definitely a female, whereas the Fai-san she knew, while quite fem at times was still technically a male. Also the Taller black haired male was not her Kurogane this young man had a much quieter spirit than the volatile Ninja. It was the smaller of the two that held all the kinetic energy she had felt, confusing her senses momentarily.

"Well… yes and no." The blonde replied with a grin and a wink from her seat upon the ground. She looked even more like Fai when she smiled. The Princess was at a loss.

"Excuse me?"

Watanuki had managed to get himself clear of the others and stood up to greet the Princess. He had seen her before during the video like conferences with The Dimensional Witch that Princess Tomoyo had been having recently with her.

"Hello Princess Tomoyo, its Watanuki, remember me? I work for Yuuko-san." The Princess 'did' recognize Watanuki from her conversations with the Witch. He always seemed to be around, getting the Witch Sake and snacks. The Princess had thought he was an indentured servant to be quite honest.

"Watanuki-kun, Yes I do, how is Yuuko-san? Who are your friends? This the Black Mokona, Yes?" Mokona had jumped up onto Watanuki's shoulder to get a good look at the Princess.

"I'm Mokona alright. Pleased to meet you Princess." The Black Bun grinned at the pretty dark haired Princess.

By this time the rest of the group had all managed to get to their feet and join Watanuki in greeting the Princess. Doumeki had come up to stand silently behind the Seer while the Mage had joined him at his side.

"Yuuko-san was doing fine when we left her, {except for the usual hangover} Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime are all staying with her while we are traveling. This Doofus behind me is Doumeki, Shizuka and the one you thought was Fai-san is Aya-chan, his ex-twin brother."

"Come again?" Aya started to giggle at the Princess's very confused expression to Watanuki's convoluted explanation. Doumeki just shook his head, it was just, well so Watanuki. And the poor Princess was getting even more confused every time he answered her questions.

"Perhaps I can explain it better, did either Kurogane or Fai manage to tell you much about their travels and adventures before they made it here to Nihon?"

"Yes, actually I spoke at length to both of them. Kurogane is not only one of my Ninjas he is also a very dear friend, I wanted to know what had happened to him on his journey as well as to those people who are now so important to him."

"So you know what happened to them while they were in the world of Celes and learned Fai's tragic history?"

"But of course, it was there that Kurogane lost his arm, all to save Fai-san. Poor Fai-san it's very sad and quite terrible."

"Tell me about it, I am the Original Fai, reborn."

"Oh my, I see." And the Princess did, it explained a 'lot' like the uncanny resemblance to the Fai she knew as well as the similar feel to their spirits. "Well you are probably tired and will want a chance to clean up. Let me tell a servant to have some rooms made available to you and then we can talk."

"One room will be fine, we're married."

"DO YOU 'HAVE' TO GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE WE MEET THAT WE'RE ALL SHARING THE SAME BED!"

"So you 'want' to sleep alone?" Doumeki raised an eyebrow over one of his amber gold eyes at the now furiously blushing young man in sapphire blue.

"I-I-I…. no." If possible Watanuki turned an even darker shade of red as he whispered that last word. Princess Tomoyo had lifted her arm up and was giggling behind her sleeve at the adorable sight of the blushing teen as he tried to hide his face behind the back of the smiling blonde Mage. The tall quiet Archer nodded to the Princess who ordered some of her servants to prepare a suite of rooms complete with luxurious bathing facilities for the trio. As the room was being prepared the group went out to one of the palace gardens. It was time to give Yuuko a call and tell her they had retrieved the Staff. The Princess went with them as she wished to be able to say hello and check in on the others.

"Well it's about time you called. How are things going?" Yuuko had been sitting out on the porch of the shop facing the garden when the travelers called she had just finished downloading the video clip and was getting ready to enjoy some well deserved Sake. In the background Watanuki and group could see Fai and Syaoran trying to hold back a furious Ninja wearing nothing but a towel. Sakura had joined Yuuko when Mokona had gone Mekko and announced that a call was coming in.

"Hi, Wata-chan, Doumeki-kun, Aya-chan have you been having fun?" The cheerful Sakura-hime asked oblivious to the commotion behind her.

"Hey there, Sakura. Yeah it's been a blast so far, we entered a Tournament and we each won our events. I took Swordsmanship, Shizuka won the Archery contest and Kimi-chan not only won the Running contest hands down but he ended up as the Grand Champion of the Tournament and won the Grand Prize. " At the mention of prizes Yuuko's cinnamon colored eyes lit up, a sly smile graced her face. In the background Fai had finally noticed the conference call going on, letting go of Kurogane he raced to Yuuko and Sakura's side. Wearing an enormous smile and not much more as the robe had fallen almost completely off in his struggles with Kurogane, he waved enthusiastically.

"Hi Fai! Those boys treating you right? You can always come home to me." He blew her a kiss, the single gold eye twinkled as he teased his twin flame and her mates.

"Backatcha Yuui, your Ninja taking care of 'things' back there?" Her blue eyes twinkling just as mischievously as she sent kisses back, she could dish it out if he wanted to play that game. Princess Tomoyo, confused yet again whispered behind her sleeve to the tall Archer asking him what was up. The archer sighed deeply before replying, telling her about the two dopey blonde Mages. Kurogane now distracted from murdering Mokona went to grab Fai.

"Idiot Mage, what are you doing running around half naked..." Fai turned and looked at the ninja and then looked down at what the Ninja was NOT wearing. It was at this point that Kurogane realized he was still wearing nothing but a towel and it was at 'this' very moment that said towel finally gave up the fight to stay wrapped around his hips. No one had ever seen the Ninja move so fast or blush so red, but despite his quick recovery they all got a real eye full. Syaoran who had finally joined the group just sighed as he handed the red faced Ninja a robe. Aya looking at Yuuko raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, the Witch gave her a slight nod and one of her Cheshire grins in return, the female mage smiled. Watanuki looked over at Doumeki, who shrugged.

"At least it's not us this time."

Himiwari showed up at about this point and joined in the call. Seeing her, Watanuki danced twirled and went completely gaga at the sight of 'His Bea-u-ti-ful Himiwari-chan', once he managed to come back down to earth, the two groups talked for quite a while exchanging information and telling their various stories. With the travelers going into detail about the Tournament and finally showing Yuuko the Prizes they had won as a team and in their individual events. Then Watanuki picked up the Staff to show Yuuko the Real Prize, the item they had gone to the world of Hokan to get in the first place. The Magical Item they had retrieved, the Staff. As Watanuki brought the Staff into View, Yuuko seemed a little shaken.

"Watanuki, by what Name did they call this Staff?"

"They said it was called the 'Staff of Clow' and that it had belonged to a Great Sorcerer."

"Yes, that it did, once, a long time ago. It seems fitting that it should come to you."

"Yuuko-san are you alright?"

"Do not worry about it Watanuki, it is Hitsuzen."

They said their goodbyes shortly afterwards and the trio headed off to the suite Princess Tomoyo had readied for them. Aya was dying for a nice HOT bath, all they'd had available to them back in the world of Hokan was a creek that ran behind the elderly psychic's meat bun shop or a bucket of lukewarm water which didn't leave a person feeling really clean and that creek had been COLD, very cold.

When they arrived at the suite, Aya just kept walking straight towards the bathing facilities, stripping off her hardware as she went. Sighing happily when she opened the door and saw the luxurious room with a large steaming pool of hot water. It was fed by a local hot spring, that is what Tomoyo had told her as they walked back into the Palace. There was also plenty of towels and Princess Tomoyo had said she would have clean clothing brought to the room and to leave their dirty things in the bathroom, that the servants would see to it that they were taken care of.

"I will be in the bath, probably for the next several hours." With that she closed the doors behind her. The servants had arrived with clothing and snacks for the trio when Watanuki realized Aya was still in the bath.

"She's been in there for nearly an hour, what is she a fish, I thought she was all about fire. I wanted to take a bath too you know." Huffed the grubby Seer, he'd wanted to take a nice long soak and then maybe a nap. It had been an exciting and long day.

"So what's stopping you." Doumeki was already heading towards the bathing room.

"Wha…Oh, hey good idea." The smaller male followed the larger into the room. It took them a few seconds to locate the blonde mage as she soaked in the hot spring fed Bathing pool. Opening her eyes to see who had disturbed her, she smiled and swam to the side closet the door, she splashed some of the hot water on the two males.

"Hurry and scrub up boys, the water is Soooo wonderful and I'm all alone in here." she floated away, kicking her feet ever so slightly. The boys rushed thru their absolutions and then jumped into the bathing pool joining the giggling mage. They laughed and played in the water like children, the tensions and bruises from the Tournament washing away in the revitalizing water from the hot spring. Eventually they left the bathing pool, toweling each other off enjoying the gentle caresses and soothing touch. Touches that soon became much more than soothing, and far more heated than the hot spring itself. Soon there was a heat that consumed them all, as fire and air merged and was joined and supported by earth.

For one night they will let the cares and worries that drive them on their Quest slip away. Tomorrow is another day and more than soon enough to start searching for the second Item that resides in this world.


	7. Joined

**Disclaimer: As you know TRC and xxxHOlic isn't mine. This story is however**

 **AN: A night of strengthening the bonds before the search for the second item continues**

Chapter 27 - Joined

When they returned to the main room of the suite, they found more food had been laid out for their dinner. Watanuki and Aya were still lingering over their plates of food and sipping tea, when Doumeki went into the bedroom, when he came back out he was wearing a light green yukata with the black Doumeki bats all over it. He had gotten it from the bag Yuuko had packed for him, in his hands he carried clothing for Seer and Mage. Aya's was a lovely floor length red silk nightgown that left one shoulder and arm bare. Watanuki's pile was a little smaller and white. It turned out it was a spaghetti strap white satin nightgown that should hit the slender male about mid-thigh if Doumeki guessed correctly. He handed the two the clothing and plugged his ears. He'd seen this in Watanuki's bag when they had first discovered Mugetsu had been placed there. He'd pushed it to the very bottom so the Seer wouldn't find it and perhaps get rid of it.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME CLOTHING FROM AYA-CHANS BAG, YOU JACKASS. MY BAG IS THE BLUE ONE." Remove finger from an ear.

"Oi, I know, this came from yours." Return finger to ear.

"IT WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS YUUKO THINKING WHEN SHE PACKED **'THIS'**." Remove finger.

"That you're supposed to wear it on our honeymoon." Return finger.

"HON-HON-HONEYMOON! … AAAARRRRUUUUUGGGHHHH… I CAN'T BELIEVE ..."

The Spirit Magnet started flailing and shouting incoherently at the taller male who stood quietly with his fingers stuck in his ears. The Mage had gone to change and had asked one of the servants to bring some Sake, by the time she returned the slender teen was starting to wind down.

"Kimi-chan, why aren't you changed yet?"

"What, not YOU too! Was the water in the bath too hot, did you miss something along the way like the fact that I'm A GUY, DAMNIT!"

"I believe I may have noticed that several days ago, Kimi-koi," The Mage smiled at the frustrated Seer. She managed to get her fingers in her ears just in time.

"OI! DID YOU JUST CALL ME OI!" Oh my, she hadn't meant to start another Spaz Attack.

"Koi, Kimi I said Kimi-Koi."

"Koi? Oh I-I, sorry." The blonde girl went and kissed the flustered male.

"Put it on Kimi-Koi, you know you're going to do it anyway. Besides I bet you'll look SO hot in it, that it doesn't stay on you all that long."

"Really? You think it will look good on me?"

"Oh absolutely."

The dazed Seer went into the next room to change, there was a large mirror there and he wanted to see what he looked like 'before' he made his entrance. Watanuki wasn't quite as averse to these little outfits of Yuuko's as he had once been, he believed his Demented Employer was trying to wearing him down piece by piece, pieces of clothing that is. Though this was the first lingerie the Witch had ever foisted off on him. Oh my, the satin felt smooth against his skin as he put it on over his head and it slithered down his slender frame, the mid-thigh length of the gown was loose and airy, it swirled nicely as he turned this way and that trying to see himself in the mirror from all sides. The Spaghetti Strap gown accentuated his delicate collarbone and slight build to perfection. He smiled at himself in the mirror, well no time the present to see what his 'husband' and wife thought, the pink tinged Seer opened the door and left the room.

Hidden amongst the bags in the corner of the room, Mokona had recorded the whole thing. Mugetsu was wrapped around the Black Manjuu's little feet and had been watching Watanuki change the whole time as well.

"So, what do you think, he looks just like a blushing bride doesn't he." The Pipe fox nodded his little head vigorously. "Too bad Doumeki-kun wasn't brave enough to give him the veil that went with it. I would have loved to have seen the fit he threw about THAT, maybe next time. I noticed he put it back in Watanuki's bag." The pipe fox just gave Mokona a look before curling up to go to sleep.

The Sake had arrived while Watanuki had been busy changing. Aya was pouring Shizuka and herself a cup when the door to the bedroom opened and Watanuki came out. She put down the bottle hard though at the sight of the slender Seer in white. He was nervously smoothing the waist of the white satin down with his hands a pink blush tinged his cheeks. Gods, he was so ethereal, he had left his glasses in the bedroom his hair was getting longer, raven tendrils framed his face and curled against his neck. She walked over the to the shy male in the doorway, that Idiot Archer was just staring, she suspected he was completely blown away by 'their' Kimihiro.

"S-so how do I look?" Watanuki blushed a deeper pink. Aya had reached the Seer by this point, she took his face in her hands and answered him the best way she knew how, with a kiss. A sweet gentle lingering kiss. Pulling away she held his hands and looked down at him and told him the truth.

"Kimi-koi you are beautiful, I think you have stolen Shizuka's breath away. I know you have taken mine." Watanuki who had been looking shyly at the ground, looked up startled at her words, seeing the truth there in her eyes, he looked to the other male in the room. Stunned, OMG he actually looked stunned. For him? Really? The Seer pulled the lovely blonde Mage into his arms the feel of the silk smooth again the satin and his bare skin.

"Cerowyn" He captured her lips with his, Shizuka had finally regained his senses and moved to join the pair in the doorway of the bedroom. Breaking his kiss with the Mage the Seer looked up into the heated Amber gaze of the Archer.

"Shizuka" Firm male lips leaned down to captured the lips of the gentle Seer who was still holding the Mage.

"Kimihiro, Cerowyn, my loves." Doumeki wrapped an arm about each of the smaller teens and pulled them to him, they in turn wrapped their arms about his neck and waist, each reveling in the moment. While in they had been in the world of Hokan they had never really had a chance to be truly alone together, by the time the Tournament had started the Elderly woman had nearly a dozen travelers laying their heads in the main room floor each night. Prior to that, working all day in the Meat bun shop and training for the Tournament in the evening had them exhausted each night. Other than Watanuki's and Doumeki's first encounter in the backroom and then later the night of Bonding between Watanuki and Aya after the second day of the Tournament there had not been many encounters of a sexual nature during their stay there.

It was no surprise that now that they were alone in what would be to many a perfect honeymoon suite, supplied with food and Sake, all they could want in fact. That they would take advantage it. Doumeki had thought about it the minute he walked in, it's why he went and dug out the honeymoon negligees so that they could start acting like the Honeymooners they were. And lucky them, they could do it all over again when they got home and could have another Honeymoon with Himiwari.

Aya had proven to be correct and Kimihiro lost his white satin Honeymoon Gown not long after he put it on. Eventually the three made it to the large bed that dominated the room. And it was skin on skin, lips on lips hands touching and roaming over warm bodies until all three were complete, several times over. They slept wrapped one about the other deep into the night.

Something woke Shizuka up, it wasn't a noise of any kind for the room was only filled with the quiet sounds of the night. Maybe it was extra room in the bed that had alerted him, because when he woke only Watanuki lay snuggled against his side the place the blonde mage had been occupying on the other side of Watanuki was empty. A look around the room quickly located the girl, she stood just inside the open shoji door that lead out to the private garden attached to this suite, in the far distance past the castle walls loomed the mountains of the western lands. The direction that Mokona had said he felt the pull of the Magical Item.

He watched her for a few moments to see if she had just stopped to look out into the garden before returning to bed, but it became apparent that she was deep in thought as she continued to stand there staring out into the distance. He gently untangled himself from the soundly sleeping Watanuki and grabbing a sheet he went to stand behind the woman so lost in thought she hadn't even bothered to grab a robe for herself, he wrapped them both in the sheet he had brought from the bed. She leaned back against the solid warm body behind her, taking comfort in his embrace.

"Oi"

"Just thinking about the morning and wondering what to do next."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, actually I do. But you're not going to like it. Come morning I plan to do two spells, first I will try a Finding spell, but as we are not sure which of the two remaining Items is here that may not work very well."

"You're right, I'm not liking it so far. You may incur a price all for nothing. What's the second spell?"

"A spell of Knowing. I will ask the Wild magic for guidance and see what it gives me."

"And the price for that?"

Like a Finding spell it should have a minimal price as I am not asking for anything too specific and it will be left to the Magic to tell me what it will."

"Could I do one of these spells for you? I've been reading the books like you said. I found that they were in the bag that Yuuko packed. Though I have no idea how she got them, I thought I had left them in my room that day."

"The books are magic, they can't be lost or destroyed." Turning to look into the eyes of the man behind her she smiled up into his eyes. She had almost forgotten he was a Knight Mage too, his spirit was concentrated so much in his Archery and defending his Important People, that the fact that he had Spiritual Mage energy was often a moot point. "Yes, your right, you should practice a few spells. The Finding spell is one of the most basic and easier spells to cast plus the prices are minimal."

"Good. Better?"

"Yes much, shall we go back to bed before Kimi wakes and wonders what happened to us?"

"In a moment, first..." The tall Archer turned the Mage in his arms so she was face to face with him and pulling her close, he captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, then placing a kiss upon her forehead as he pulled her back into his arms placing her head on his chest, the sound of his heart strong and steady in her ears.

"Stop taking everything upon yourself, Kimihiro and I are both here too you know." It was the sudden hitch in her breathing that told him he had hit the right cord, wrapping her even tighter in his arms he added. "Share your burdens with us we're all in this together and we love you." That did it, the tears she had been holding back began to flow, the weight of her unpaid prices seemed just a little lighter. Wrapping her arms about his waist she cried and shared her tears with the golden eyed Archer.

In the bed only a few feet away Watanuki watched the two as they stood in the moonlight. He had thought to get up and join them, but something held him back a memory of a dream, the last time he had seen Haruka-san. Plus he trusted Doumeki to take care of what was bothering Aya, he had been right. For all that the Archer wasn't the most talkative person in the world, sometimes (when he wasn't being a jackass that is) he said just the right things. When the two returned to the bed the Seer just mumbled a little and let them snuggle up to him.

Life was good and tomorrow they would start working on finding the second Magical item. Watanuki had an Idea he wanted to try out while he was here in Nihon. He wanted to be more of a help and less of a burden to everyone.


	8. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to Clamp, but this story is mine.**

 **AN: a New day, spells are cast, prices paid for..**

Chapter 28 - knowledge

Morning came soon enough, it was time to get up and start figuring out what they were going to do. Aya sat up and stretched and was about to stand when she was pulled back into the bed and on top of the two males still lying there.

"What's your rush." Smirked the taller male his eyes flashing gold in the bright morning sun. The smaller male moved so he could pin her underneath him.

"Yeah, the sun just came up like 2 minutes ago. What's another hour? Hmmm." The Seer batted his mis-matched eyes at her. She couldn't help it she started to giggle at his antics, the males knew they had her then. Mischievous fingers searched out her sides and started tickling the grinning Mage, in defense she started to tickle back, sending Watanuki into fits of laughter he rolled off the giggling blonde. She then went for the oh so stoic Archer who was now having serious trouble himself, when Watanuki noticed the usually stone faced male struggling to keep his composure he switched sides and joined the mage in tickling the larger male. Doumeki was doomed it seems he was super sensitive and very ticklish. The normally quiet teen started laughing out loud, and trying to fend off his attackers. He used a tactic that had worked well for him in the past, he started to kiss the wriggling tickling fiends.

It was nearly noon before the trio exited the suite in the clothing so graciously provided by Princess Tomoyo.

Early afternoon found them all seated under an enormous Sakura tree in Princess Tomoyo's favorite garden, the components for the spells they wished to cast before them. Tomoyo had suggested that instead of doing the spells one at a time, seeing as Doumeki was casting one and Aya the other that they should do them together as the spells were related, and that she as the Miko of this land would hold the Kekki barrier for them so that they wouldn't have to expend that energy. To Princess Tomoyo a kekki barrier was as natural as breathing for her so it was no big deal and she was happy to be able to help in any way she could. The pair accepted gratefully.

So, it was that the pair now sat facing each other two charcoal braziers set between them. Watanuki and the Princess sat on a bench outside of the area that would be contained within the circle. They each bound up the ingredients they needed for their spells.

Doumeki took the dagger he had borrowed from the Princess and was about to slice a finger when he remembered the faint thin scars on the blonde Mages forearms and her reasoning for cutting there and not her fingers. Right, he needed his fingers to shoot his bow, he had better do as Aya did and make the cut on his forearm. Raising the sleeve of his borrowed Kimono he saw the still pink scar from when he had paid the price in blood to save Watanuki. Until now he hadn't even thought of that wound much, though that day she could have cut off his arm for the blood she had needed and he probably wouldn't have cared. With a quick motion, he made a small cut and a few drops of blood fell into the bowl and onto the ingredients he had placed there. Well damn that stung, a lot, he wondered if he would ever get used to it, most likely not, unless it was an emergency situation like the day they had healed Watanuki. Thinking about it as he did it, yeah it hurt, but he could live with it. It was part of the price a Wild Mage paid to be able to cast a spell, he had read that in the books and now that he was finally doing a real spell he understood it.

Okay, instead of 'calling' fire, (they hadn't wanted him to accidentally burn down the castle) he took a lit charcoal briquette and placed it in the bowl with the spell components they caught on fire and began to smoke. Now onto the next step according to the book all he had to do was focus (that was easy enough he'd had years of practice thanks to his archery and temple training) then reach out to the Wild Magic and make a request. From what Doumeki had read that's what it sounded like to him. It was a matter of words and the intent behind those words, in fact the intent was more important than the actual words used, (Well there were few people as intense as he was) then according to the Books the magic would answer him. How he had no clue, for some reason it seemed the books were a little vague on that point. Well here goes nothing.

{Hello, I looking for the Magical Item I was sent to find here can you and will you tell me where it is?}

* * *

{Oh, okay sure I can do that}

With his acceptance of the Price set by the Wild Magic he was filled with knowledge, most he knew he wouldn't know until he actually needed it. Then the magic left him. Well that was interesting, the magic spoke to him not so much in words, rather he just 'knew' what the answer was and the price he had to pay. He wondered if Aya got her answers the same way or if it was different for each Mage and that's why the books were so vague. Looking up he saw that Aya was done as well. Princess Tomoyo at a signal dropped the kekki barrier.

"My dear new friends did you get what you need?" The Princess asked.

"I believe so yes, but first I have an errand to run. I'll be back in a little bit, wait for me." With that Doumeki got up and left the group and headed out of the castle and into the village that supported it. The Princess looked startled at the Archer's quick departure, but Aya seemed unperturbed and joined her and Watanuki under the Sakura tree to wait for the Archers return.

"Don't worry he'll be back shortly, if I'm not mistaken he is paying his price to the wild magic, when he returns I believe it will be my turn. We'll wait for him and then we can talk about what our individual spells found out." Watanuki used to Yuuko-san and her method of magic that included prices and payment wasn't too concerned. Princess Tomoyo herself had paid a price to the Witch, but it had been a heavy one and she worried slightly for the quiet young man.

He returned within the hour a small boy child with him, he appeared to be one of the boys from the village or even a farmer's son. The child had a mop of dark hair and serious dark eyes. Aya gasped when she first laid eyes on the child for she recognized him, Watanuki hearing her intake of breathe looked more closely at the small boy Doumeki had by the hand. Wait, it couldn't be, but it was, the spirit child that had visited the shop, this little boy was an exact copy of the child that made a wish so a monster could be stopped.

Doumeki had finally reached the small, group the shy little boy standing behind one of his legs, awed by the beautiful people sitting under the Sakura tree.

"This is Ryu-chan, his parents recently passed away. He needs a home and I think he would make an excellent Ninja someday." For that had been Doumeki's Price to bring this child to the castle, now it was Aya's turn. Taking the Jeweled belt out from within the folds of the kimono she was wearing she presented it to Princess Tomoyo.

"Yes, Shizuka you're quite right he will be a fine Ninja someday and guard the Princess well in Kurogane's place. Princess please take this jeweled belt, it should more than cover his entry into the Ninja training school and when the time comes and he is in need of his own sword make sure the best and finest craftsman make one for him." Aya formally offered the Jeweled Belt to the Princess, who took the offered payment for the training of one little boy and a future sword into her hands. She nodded and then set her gaze on the little boy trying to hide behind the legs of the tall Archer.

"You are Ryu, the Dragon? Would you like to enter my household and become one of my ninja's and protect me and keep me safe, eh, my little Dragon?" The Princess smiled and held a hand out to the little boy. Cautiously he stepped around the solid leg he had been hiding behind his dark eyes serious, he looked to the pretty Princess and stepping forward he took the delicate hand of the princess and bowing said.

"I-I yes Princess-sama, I would protect you with my life I swear it. I will never leave you."

Done and Done.

The Prices slipped from the shoulders of the Archer and the Mage, Princess Tomoyo had a new protector, at only nine years old he was eight years younger than the pretty Miko but eventually that age difference wouldn't matter much, at least not to them. But that was many long years in the future. Princess Tomoyo would wait for her Ninja to learn his trade, and to grow up he was now and always would be 'Her' Dragon.

The child was fed and he now slept with his head in the lap of the Princess, she idly stroked his soft dark hair as she and the others discussed the answers the magic had given them. Doumeki spoke first.

"The magic gave me knowledge of the item. But it seems that much of what I now know I will not be able to access until such a time as we are ready for it. It told me that to locate the Item I will need to read to determine it's location. Do you have a library here Princess?"

"Yes, we have an extensive library here in the castle I will make sure that it is made available to you. Aya-chan what about you, what did you get from your spell?"

"That we need to grow much stronger before we head out, that we shall all be reading and studying in your library and that Kimihiro needs to learn to defend himself. That being the case, we will all be visiting your practice fields as well each day." Watanuki started when Aya had said he needed to learn to defend himself, that was exactly what he had been thinking last night. That he wanted to be less of a burden to his friends, that there must be 'something' he could learn to help them during their quest.

"Yes, that's it! I was thinking that myself but what? What can I learn in so short a time, it takes years and years of training and practice to become an Archer and I'm not sure I could handle a sword without cutting off an arm or something important?"

"Well, you're really handy with a knife in the kitchen so first off we'll get you a dagger or a stiletto to strap to your thigh like I do, but the magic gave me the impression that what it really wanted was for you to learn was how to use your Staff."

"My Staff?"

"Yes, so you can use it like a quarterstaff as well as using it to tap into your earth energy. Quarterstaffs are excellent defensive weapons and can also be used offensively as well, your fast and quick and should be able to learn the basics quickly." Joy filled Watanuki's heart at the idea that he would finally learn something useful and helpful, he would be able to fight alongside his friends and the terrible fear that he was only a burden to them and that they would be far better off without him dissipated. He was determined to learn all that he could as fast as he could. He was so tired of everyone having to protect and save 'him' all the time, it had been one of his biggest hurdles in accepting the Archer. He'd done it eventually, but now here was a chance to learn something that he could use to protect and maybe save his Important People in return without having to throw his life (or body parts) away. He'd learned that much, he was important to many people and if he disappeared they would not only miss him but be seriously pissed off at him too.

"When can I start."

"I think tomorrow morning will be soon enough, Kimi-chan." The blonde Mage laughed at the eager Seer, she had known he would go for it, she'd been in his place once, seemingly weak unable to save the one she loved until the day she had thrown her then male self out off the top of the tower and to his death. Yuui was kind of still angry with her about that, but he was getting over it now that she had returned to him.

Their path is set, now is a time of training, studying and getting stronger.


	9. Interlude II part 1

**Disclaimer: TRC, LD and xxHolic are not mine but it so much fun to play with these guys. I'm glad they let me.**

 **AN: Yuuko has plans for Syaoran and friends.**

Chapter 29 – interlude 2 part 1

A plan was set and each morning the trio would head to the practice fields and train with the castle warriors. Then after Lunch they would retire to the Library and read for hours searching for clues as to the whereabouts of this world's magical item. Sometimes Doumeki would study the books the wild magic had given him instead of reading the books in the library and practice a few of the smaller spells, like scrying, calling fire and making a mage light. Those spells he found required no Mage Price just energy and the stone around his neck that Aya had given him was as full as it could get so using a little was no problem right now. Not only that but the mage lights were a real help in the library while they were reading, they cast no heat and were not a danger to the precious books and scrolls, not like a lantern or fire could be. He also studied and made sure he knew how to cast a healing spell, there may come a day that he would need to be the one that had to cast it and not Aya-Chan. Occasionally they would check in with Yuuko-san and the others and update them on what they had found.

Days turned slowly into weeks.

Back at the shop….

"I think you all need to get jobs. Well Kurogane-san and Fai-san at least, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime should probably go to High School. Actually I already enrolled you both and you start tomorrow. Himiwari-chan will pick you up in the morning and take you there, you'll only be sophomores so you won't have any classes with Himiwari-chan, but at least it's the same High School."

"Excuse me Yuuko-san, but is that really necessary? I mean we're not going to be here that long, are we?" Asked the baffled Syaoran. High School, what the heck was High School?

"I'm afraid you are, and staying here in the shop all day everyday isn't good for you (or me). You need to get out and do stuff."

"I have to agree with you Witch-san. I'm not used to being so inactive and cooped up all the time. What do you have in mind?" The dark Ninja had felt the confinement of being in the shop the most of all her guests. Hanging out and drinking Sake everyday was fine for a while, but for a man as physical as the Ninja, well he needed to be 'doing', and at this point he was willing to try just about anything. Until Yuuko smiled at him that is, then he was worried.

"I'm glad you asked, as it turns out I have a friend who owns a pharmacy (the same one that supplies my hangover medicine actually) he says he could use a hand, two of his employees have decided to take a vacation. I thought you could help Kekai out while Rikuo and Kazahaya are out of town." Actually the two were following a lead on Kazahaya's sister Kei. Yuuko glanced to the long case Aya had left with Fai. He wouldn't find her, it wasn't time yet, but he was moving in the right direction and that time was getting closer.

"That sounds okay with me, when do we start?" Kurogane thought it over it didn't sound terrible, but with the Witch-san one never knew for sure.

"Tomorrow, oh and try not to kill Osaiga, he can be really annoying but for some reason Kekai is rather fond of him." The Ninja and Mage nodded at Yuuko words, both were actually quite glad to be getting out of the shop, Fai worried that Kuro-tan might actually kill Mokona if they stayed cooped up here much longer. Sakura was thrilled that she was going to school, Himiwari had been telling her all about it and it sounded like fun. Syaoran though hadn't been with them on any of their shopping trips so he hadn't heard of school before.

"Yuuko-san, can I ask, what is High School?"

High School was a special kind of hell, that's what it was. Yuuko-san was out to get him, he was sure of it now. First off she had made him dress in some crummy 'uniform' the pants were too formal, the shoes were stiff and hurt his feet and everything was black. Sakura looked so cute in her school outfit, it just wasn't fair. Then he'd had to sit for hours on end in an uncomfortable desk listening to some boring teachers talk about boring stuff he didn't give a rat's ass about. And worse of all, Sakura was in another classroom. He didn't get a chance to see her again until lunchtime. He met her and Himiwari-chan under one of the trees that dotted the grounds of the prison known as High School and eat the Bentos Fai-san had made for them.

"Syaoran-kun! We're over here, hurry up slow poke." The cheerful Princess waved the sullen boy over to where they were sitting they had already started digging into the bento boxes.

"Isn't High School wonderful? I've met so many nice people already and I'm learning so much about this world. Next we have something called PE Himiwari-chan says it's way fun, we get to run around and play games."

"Hm, well this PE doesn't sound too bad if I get to do something other than sit around. Hey, give me my Bento, I'm starved." Well maybe this High School thing wasn't going to be all bad, Sakura was right, they could learn a lot about this world while they were here, maybe he would start listening to those boring teachers tomorrow. Maybe. He wasn't promising anything.

PE turned out to be the best part of Syaoran's whole day. Turns out the demented beings known as teachers didn't just torment you while they had you in their evil clutches they sent some of the torture home with you, they even called it 'Home Work'. What was up with that, I mean shouldn't you be able to enjoy the rest of your day once they let you out of the gates of the Prison called High School? But no, he had 'Home Work' to do still tonight. It just wasn't fair, really it wasn't. He met up with Sakura at the gates and took her book bag so he could carry it for her, first though they were going to go visit Fai and Kurogane at the Pharmacy before they went back to the shop and started on the stupid 'Home Work'.

It had been a close thing, those first few minutes when Kurogane and Fai had shown up at the Pharmacy to work. Osaiga was sitting in his usual spot by the counter lounging against it casually, at least that how he looked to most people. Kurogane knew a fighter when he saw one and Osaiga was a strong one. Hooking a finger over the bridge of his sunglasses Osaiga had pulled them down just far enough to get a good look at the two new employees of the Green Pharmacy.

"Ah, so you're the ones Yuuko sent over to help out Kekai, he stepped out for a minute." Though in fact Kekai was just in the backroom and hadn't heard the two walk in. Fai left Kurogane's side and went to Osaiga and extended his hand in greeting the way Yuuko had showed him people did in that world, she said it was called a 'handshake'. Needless to say he did this while smiling like a fiend all the while.

"Hi, I'm Fai, Fai D. Flowright, this here is Kuro-tan, and you must be Osaiga, Yuuko told us you would probably be here and that Kurogane wasn't supposed to kill you because Kekai would be really mad if he did." Kurogane put a hand to his forehead and started rubbing, he was already getting a headache and the day hadn't even started.

"Kurogane, My name is Kur-og-a-ne you blonde imbecile. Could you at least NOT introduce me to complete strangers using one of your stupid nicknames?"

"But Kuro-Puu it's so CUTE."

(sigh)

Osaiga had been watching the interaction between the pair, at the tall dark Ninja's heavy sigh he started laughing.

"Oh, gods so your blonde is an Idiot too?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do, come on Kekai is in the back I'll introduce you. Hey, when the Pharmacy closes, we should all go out on a double date, I know this great bar." Fai's eye lit up.

"What's a Date?" Osaiga stopped on his way to the backroom and turned around and looked at the pair following him, now this was too good to be true. Kekai hearing the voices had come out of the backroom and was carrying some boxes to stock the shelves.

"Let me get this straight, you two are an item and have never been on a Date? Well now we definitely have to go out, this is going to be so much 'fun'."

"Fun? What's going to be fun Osi-chan. Oh hi there, you must be Yuuko-san friends, I'm Kekai." The smaller tawny haired man set down his boxes and extended his hand to the two. Osaiga filled Kekai in and told him that he had invited Kekai's new employees to go on double date with them that night.

It wasn't too surprisingly really that Kurogane got on so well with the solid Osaiga seeing as they both had Idiot blondes to contend with. The blondes, cheerful idiots that they were, became fast friends almost immediately, and spent a lot of the day talking boy talk, whispering and giggling together. The larger Seme males did a lot of sighing over the antics of their slightly silly uke mates. But both Blondes could be serious, very serious when the situation called for it as both the darker men knew. And as the day wore on, Kekai who had been filled by Yuuko-san before she sent the other worlders over, told them about the real work that he and Osaiga did. Usually with the help of the two teens that were currently out of town. Both readily agreed to help if the need arose.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped by the Pharmacy on their way home from High School the older pair was just finishing up their day at the pharmacy and so they left with them, promising Osaiga and Kekai that they would meet them later tonight, for their double date. They all headed back to Yuuko's shop for dinner.

The 'children' had homework to do and Kuro-Daddy and Fai-Mommy were going on their first official date.


	10. Interlude II part 2 or The Cat's Meow

**Disclaimer: These Guys aren't mine so much the pity.**

 **AN: Ever notice how much Yuuko just loves to play dress up? LOL At least in the world of FFN.**

Chapter 30 - The Cat's Meow

When Fai told Yuuko that he and Kurogane were going on a double date with Kekai and Osaiga to someplace called the Cat's Meow. She leaped from her reclining position on the chaise and began running around the shop. Neither had ever seen her so animated before.

"That's wonderful, the Cat's Meow, hm. Let's see what should you, wear…. Oh I know." Kurogane scowled at Fai as the Dimensional Witch rushed off to her storeroom, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's planning to dress us up again isn't she? Well I'm not going out dressed up like a clown just for her enjoyment."

"Oh, Kuro-pi you haven't even seen what she has planned yet."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

In the end Kurogane had to admit the Witch had good taste in clothing. She had dressed him in the Black jeans from his first day in the shop, she paired it with a tight red tank top and a black leather jacket. Somehow she had managed to retrieve the leather collars he and Fai had worn on Infinity. It went well with his outfit so he wore it. For Fai, she had dressed him in her signature distressed and torn skinny jeans in a dark blue this time tucked in black leather boots, she had paired it with a sleeveless shirt made of a black mesh like fabric called 'fishnet', besides the collar she had given him a pair of studded black leather wrist bands to wear, it went well with the black patch over his eye. Fai was literally bouncing as he walked at the tall dark male's side as they went to meet the pair from the pharmacy. They met them out front of the ice cream shop Sakura and Himiwari liked to frequent as it was on the way to the bar. As they got close Osaiga winked and whistled out a cat call to the pair.

"Now those are some serious bar clothes, where'd you get 'em. I thought you guys only just go to this world." He was dressed simply, much like Kurogane was, but he was in Dark blue wranglers with a snug white t-shirt, while Kekai was in light tight blue jeans and a green half shirt that showed most of his stomach off, the pair was sporting sturdy metal choke chains around their throats.

"Yuuko-san, she dug these out of her storeroom for us."

"Damn, I think we need to get Yuuko to start paying Kekai in clothing for her hangover medicine from now on." Osaiga laughed as the quartet walked the rest of the way to the bar. They reached it in just a few blocks. It was a bit of an eye opener to the other worlders. Bright neon signs, flashing lights, announced that they were at The Cat's Meow. As they entered the bar with its jammed dance floor, with tables and secluded booths everywhere, it was apparent the place did a brisk business as it was very crowded. The foursome headed to the back bar, where Osaiga and Kekai tended to hangout whenever they came here. Kurogane scanned the crowd both because he was curious, and to make sure there was no danger.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone here seemed to be male, from the bartenders and bouncers to all the patrons, drinking and dancing together on the floor. There were several couples making out in corners and some not even bothering with the secluded booths or dark corners. The few women that were here also seemed to be with each other. He still had a little trouble at times accepting the fact that he was with another guy. Not that he didn't care about Fai, he did (though he hadn't actually said the words yet) and not that there weren't same sex couples in Nihon, he'd just never expected to be one of them. Honestly until he had gone on this journey he really hadn't thought about it one way or the then he'd only been interested in getting stronger not having a relationship. Not that he hadn't had sex, Kurogane had been no innocent virgin when Princess Tomoyo had sent him away, women had been crawling into his bed since he'd hit puberty. But that had been nothing but sex, never more at least to him.

He was pretty okay being in what Osaiga said was a Gay Bar, he didn't feel out of place here with Fai at his side. What he was not okay with was all the looks Fai was getting, maybe Yuuko's outfit for the slender male was a little too 'hot'. The idiot blonde Mage sure looked delectable in it and it seemed Kurogane wasn't the only one who thought so. When they reached the bar Kurogane grabbed the ring on Fai's collar, bringing his face up to his…

"You, do NOT leave my side, is that clear." He then captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kis. Fai was HIS damnit and all those assholes staring at the slender male's fine tight ass had just better get that thru their thick heads right now.

"Goodness, he's a more than a tad possessive isn't he." Kekai elbowed Osaiga in the ribs as he turned back around with their beers. Osaiga shrugged and kicked the Ninja to get his attention, and so he could had him the beers Kekai had gotten for him and the Mage.

"Hey, I think everybody has got the picture. They won't bother him (not after a display like that) not with you and me here, do you think I'd bring Kekai here if I thought just any ole asshole could take him from me." Osaiga was still holding the beer bottles out to the Ninja. Kurogane sighed, closed his eyes a moment as he released the somewhat dazed Fai, he then turned and took the bottles from Osaiga and handed one to Fai.

"Thanks, sorry about that it." Kurogane took a drag of his beer, hmm this stuff was pretty good. Fai was getting into the beat of the music, Kekai loved to dance but Osaiga hated it, well except for the slow stuff. So he dragged the very willing Fai out onto the dance floor, with promises to their Seme counterparts that they would be right there by the rail and in plain view. Kurogane had thought to say no, but Osaiga held him back.

"Let them go, it's a date their supposed to be having fun and we're right here aren't we, besides did 'you' want to go out there and dance with him? I know I don't want to dance with Kekai, at least not to this fast stuff. Now later, when they start playing the slow stuff well that's a different story. You can dance with Fai then." Osaiga winked at the tall male next to him as they watched their partners as they bounced happily on the dance floor in time to the music.

"You have a point there, I'd look pretty silly trying to wriggle around like that."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Hmm, Well we met about a year ago but we've only been together a few months. He drove me absolutely crazy at first, with his pet names and constant cheerfulness, but I knew there was more to him than that. He totally got under my skin, I didn't even realize he'd become more to me until one day I exploded and kissed him out of anger just to shut him up. You?"

"It's seems like Kekai and I have always been together, we met in Middle School. I knew from the moment I met him he was the one for me, though we didn't start dating until the end of high school." Reaching into his pocket Osaiga drew out a small box opening it he shared it contents with Kurogane. Inside was a pair of rings.

"I've been carrying these around with me for six months. I want to ask Kekai to marry me, but I'm terrified he'll say we can't for some stupid reason like that we're both guys and guys can't get married to each other."

"Can't a same sex couple marry in this world? They can back in mine, it's rare but it does happen. I don't know about the world Fai came from, but I suspect being as open minded as he is there were marriages of that kind."

"There are some very old traditions that bonded two males together, and there is still an old marriage ceremony on the books that unites 'couples' to each other, that was often how same sex partners married. They would find willing opposite sex partners and then they would all bond together. It allowed for children to be born and for the same sex couples to be together as well."

"hmmm, that information might just come in handy. Fai's in love with his Sister, though I'm not sure 'Love' is a big enough word for what's going on with them."

"EXCUSE ME."

"What, oh she's not actually his Biological sister in fact she used to be his identical twin brother. At least until he sacrificed himself to save Fai. He came back as a girl."

"Dude, you have me totally lost."

"Order up a couple more beers and I'll tell you what I know." Osaiga got the beers and Kurogane filled him in on the whole Fai/Yuui and now they were Aya/Fai the two halves of one soul thing."

"Aya-chan? Doumeki's girl?" Osaiga had met the pretty blonde a couple of times when she had come by with Watanuki and Doumeki to get Yuuko-san some Hangover medicine. Osaiga looked out at the happy dancing blonde with his lover, and it hit him, no wonder Fai had looked so familiar when he'd met him, he was a male version of the pretty blonde blue eyed girl.

"That's the one alright."

"It's uncanny. Except for the color of their eyes if you dressed them up the same you'd never be able to tell the difference." Kurogane smirked at the other male.

"Tell me about, she left in this killer outfit Yuuko dressed her in, I'm still debating on whether it's worth one of the Witches prices to get one for Fai." That sent Osaiga into gales of laughter.

Out on the Dance floor the two smaller blonde males smiled at each other as their boyfriends sat at the bar drinking their beers, laughing and talking. Neither noticed or cared for that matter that there were other guys checking them out. After a couple more songs they walked off the dance floor and joined the tall dark haired men at the bar. After a few more drinks, Fai sided up to the unusually cheerful looking Ninja and poking him in the cheek he blushed adorably and coo'd.

'Kuro-puu, Kekai says that some slow songs are coming up now and that we should dance."

"Hm, we should, should we? I supposed I can do that."

Kurogane put down his beer and standing up he took the blonde Mage's hand and led him to the dance floor. There had been a couple of other slow songs earlier in the evening and Kurogane had watched the pairs as they had swayed to the music. So he had a good idea of what to do as he headed out on the floor, he gathered the slender blonde close as the music started. For his part Fai was actually surprised that Kurogane was going along with this. He was utterly thrilled of course, but the Ninja had always been somewhat shy about exposing their relationship in public, with a few memorable exceptions. But here in this place, perhaps he felt he could just be together with him. Fai placed his head on Kurogane's shoulder wrapping his arms about the neck of the tall male and sighed happily as he swayed to the music in the arms of the dark and serious man he had come to love.

"Fai."

"Hmm, yes Kuro-pi?"

"Are you happy?" Fai looked up into the intense red gaze of the Ninja, who placed a hand on the Mages face, his thumb moving up and down his cheek.

"Yes, more than I ever thought possible." The Ninja smiled down at the sweet face in his hand.

"Corwin." Fai gasped as the true name of his Soul came from the lips of the man who had seen thru him from the beginning, and that he had come to love as much as his twin. His face softened even more as he whispered the real name of the Ninja for the first time.

"Youou." Time seemed to pause as their lips sealed the bond between them. Fire and Ice became one, balancing each other out in perfect harmony.

It was quite late by the time the slightly tipsy pair made it back to the shop, but Yuuko was up and waiting for them.

"Kurogane, Fai, would you come here a moment please."

"Tehe Hi, Yuuko-san whatcha doing still up? Have you and Mokona been drinking Sake all night again?" The giggling and rather flushed Mage was being supported by the larger male with an arm around his waist.

"Well I haven't had too much Sake, yet." The Witch grinned one of her Cheshire grins. "I have a gift for you Kurogane."

"Yeah Sure, what's the price Witch-san?" The ever suspicious (and rightfully so) Ninja asked of the Dimensional Witch as she held out a plain brown paper wrapped package to him.

"The price you have already paid with a few simple words. Go ahead take it, you can open it once you get to your room."

Lifting a single raven eyebrow over his dark crimson eyes, the Ninja took the package and nodding to the Witch and left with the mage in tow. Once they arrived at the room the Ninja and the Mage were using while they stayed in the shop, the Ninja tore open the brown wrapping from the soft package. Inside was a duplicate of the outfit the Female Mage had been wearing when she left, only this one was in a deep royal blue trimmed in silver and white.

"Hey Idiot Mage, go put this on."

"Huh, but I thought the gift was for you?"

"Oh it is, believe me, it is." The Dark Ninja leered at the slender blonde, who seeing that look, grabbed the package and ran into the bathroom to get changed. When he finally came out of the bathroom dressed in the close-fitting outfit, it was apparent it had been made for 'this' Mage as the chest while cut in the same low cut pattern of the girls, fit snuggly to the slender male's without the extra material it would have needed to accommodate the well endowed female. In his ears sparkled Sapphire earrings a silver choker brought the Ninja's attention to his slim neck and collarbone.

He wasn't in it very long, but Kurogane made sure not to damage it when he removed it from blushing blonde. If he had his way Fai would be wearing it a lot.

Watching the Moon as it made its way across the sky the Powerful Witch of Dimensions stood lost in thought. These children resting now in this world, along with those searching in other the worlds, their hearts drawing ever closer, the bonds forming and strengthening between them. All in preparation for the day that was coming, that must come, and then beyond that, if the worlds were to move forward once again, and the balance restored.


	11. Training

**Disclaimer: The ladies of clamp own TRC and xxHolic not me. I'm just putting them thru hell.**

 **AN: time moves forward and our trio changes with it.**

Chapter 31 – Training

Watanuki took to the quarterstaff as if he'd been doing it all his life. One might have thought the 'School Spaz' would have had a bit of trouble. You know, like knocking himself over the head or constantly tripping over the thick wooden staff he used to learn the basics. But before he'd headed out to the training field Aya had thought to have a little chat with him and pointed a few things out. She had told him to just think about how he was when he was in the kitchen, cooking, juggling all his demented employer's insane requests for Sake, snacks and feasts, usually at the same time. He handled that nearly every single day, it was with these thoughts swirling in his head that he started his training. The staff was now nothing more than a larger than normal utensil to him. Like a big wooden spoon perhaps, he actually had a 'really' huge one (not much smaller than one of these staffs) that he used to whack the black Mokona with when he got on his nerves. Which as everyone knows is a lot.

Also as everyone knew, in the kitchen Watanuki, Kimihiro was a god, the one and only Great Watanuki-Sama. That same grace, skill, speed, energy and refinement he now applied to his staff training. The trainer showed him a few basic moves and then told him to start speeding it up, well 'that' was no problem for the energetic hyperactive teen and so each day he practiced what he had learned the day before then added a couple of new moves, then worked on speeding those moves up. The Weapons Master knowing that he was unlikely in the real world to meet up with someone also bearing only a quarterstaff trained him in moves that would work against unarmed or lightly armed attackers (personal attacks, like those of the ayakashi) those with throwing weapons (such as the ninjas used) and those bearing longer weapons like swords or spears. With each day Watanuki's skill and confidence grew, the staff whirled as he practiced, after several weeks of training the Weapons Master changed from the completely defensive moves he had been teaching the Seer, and began adding offensive moves. Seeing as he had picked it up so quickly and seemed to have a natural talent. This only increased Watanuki's confidence.

Each morning while Watanuki was training with his staff Doumeki would go to the Archery grounds and shoot arrow after arrow. That first morning he had shot a single Ki arrow and had blown the archery target to smithereens, he needed to get stronger to be able to fire multiple ki arrows as well as produce his bow if necessary without it draining him completely. But HOW was he going to practice and build up his strength if he blew the target up every single time he hit it? He worried about it for over a week, he was absently fondling the stone at his throat when the answer came to him. Energy, he was firing 'his' energy and this stone absorbed and stored his energy, perhaps he could use this stone or another like it to absorbed the spiritual energy of the arrows so the targets wouldn't be destroyed. They had taken to dining with the Princess each night, so he brought his idea up during dinner that night.

"I think I have figured out a way to practice shooting Ki Arrows without blowing up the castle."

"Well that's a plus, I'm sure the Princess and the castle staff will really appreciate it if you leave the castle intact when we leave." Watanuki teased the serious archer. That first arrow Doumeki had fired had seriously rattled a number of the castle folk, pieces of the target had landed as far away as the village.

"Hn."

At this point Watanuki was only a week into his training, but the changes in him, were already starting to show. He was slowly gaining a confidence he had lacked before. The ayakashi free environment of the land of Nihon helped as well, the Princess and other Miko's kept up a constant Kekki barrier about the land to keep out the Monsters and evil beings that roamed the lands outside. For the first time in his life Watanuki was free to go where he wanted and do what he wanted without fear of an attack.

"Kimi-chan really, let Shizuka tell us his idea. Go on Zuka." The Blonde Mage spent her morning taking on all comers from the castle guard and ninja ranks. Usually in groups, she decided she needed to work on fights involving more than one antagonist. To date she had only been fighting one on one and group attacks took a different set of skills. Doumeki took the stone from his throat and put it on the table.

"This is my answer, or if not this stone, then something like it, that is if it can be found here in Nihon. I figure if I can attach it to a target it can absorb the energy of the arrows instead of blowing it up." The Princess had suspected that's what the stone about the Archers neck was, to her 'sight' it had glowed with a constant soft light of spiritual energy. She thought about the objects that were stored at the temple in the castle.

"I think we may have exactly what you need in the temple, it's a rod that attracts spiritual energy, it works much the same way a lightning rod does. If we insert it into one of the Targets and then ground it into the earth that may just work."

It worked like a charm. Yeah sure the ground under the target got a little scorched from all the energy getting discharged into it. But other than that, everything was fine, no more flying archery targets hitting the villager's homes. And Doumeki now ended his daily Archery practices by shooting arrows of his Ki, each day trying to shoot 'just one more' than he had the day before. Until he could shoot arrow after arrow of his Ki without fainting and falling flat on his face, he then started using his spirit bow to fire the arrows, building his strength up even more.

Aya watched quietly from the sidelines as her men trained, building their strength, learning new skills, and grew ever more into themselves. Each afternoon was spent in the Castle library reading thru the books and scrolls there, looking for the clues that would lead them to the Magical Item located in this world.

They had been in Nihon for almost 2 months when Aya challenged Watanuki to a sparring match. She wanted to test him to see how far he had come, she also wanted him to start using the Staff he had acquired in Hokan, it was supposed to be a Magical Item, and she had a few ideas about that. Watanuki stood in the middle of the training ground holding the long white staff in his hands.

"Aya-chan, are you sure about this? I mean it doesn't seem as sturdy as the wooden staffs?"

"Think about it, the Staff belonged to Clow Reed right? He along with Yuuko made the Mokonas didn't he?"

'Hmm, well you have a point there. If Kurogane hasn't managed to kill the White Cream Puff by now (and not from lack of trying) they are probably indestructible. Okay I get your point."

"Besides, I'm going to blunt Ryuu's edge with my magic just to be on the safe side, that way when I smack you a good one all you'll get is a giant bruise." The blonde Mage grinned at the raven haired Seer.

"Oh you think so huh? He twirled the staff about his slender frame a few times. "Well then, we'll just have to let Shizuka count the bruises when we're done, and see who's the real winner." Watanuki quipped, the Spirit Magnet had changed greatly over the last two months. His growing skill with the quarterstaff had done wonders for his confidence and self-esteem. Watanuki no longer felt like he was only a burden to his Special People, that his existence was just a waste of time, that maybe he had a purpose other than just existing and not disappearing.

Aya started out slowly, wanting to see how far Watanuki had progressed, he taunted her for holding back and she kicked it up a notch. He still wasn't working very hard and ribbed her again, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Naaa, what's the matter scared I'm going to beat ya." Aya smiled at the happy banter the beautiful slender male threw her way, he had far surpassed her expectations, what with having such a short period in which to learn. She reached for the Magic within her, that which made her a Knight Mage. She doubled her attacks on Watanuki, and he began to fall back under the onslaught.

{Damn, she's fast, okay Kimihiro kick it up, speed is what you do best. Come on, come on.} Watanuki reached as he had before, during the finals in Hokan, the energy flowed into him from the earth. But instead of lighting a path before him as it had then, it joined with the magic of the Staff. The Staff ignited with a white light, now each time the Blue Sword met with the White Staff sparks flew. As the fight became more heated and Watanuki more determined to win, {I'll show them, that I can help, that I'm capable} the Magic erupted from the Staff in a burst of power and knocked the Mage back and into the training field walls.

"AYA!"

Watanuki ran to the dazed slumped blonde Mage, others who had been watching the fight ran out onto the field as well. Being closer he got to her first, she blinked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Opps."

"OPPS? OPPS?!" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY OPPS?" He flailed his arms at the girl sitting on the ground.

Aya smiled up at the enraged male, her plan had worked even better than she had hoped. Watanuki wasn't somebody you could just explain magical things too, he was extremely instinctual when it came to things like that, his 'sight', his unusual speed, even his skill with cooking all pointed to this fact. She knew that once he found 'it' he would be able to access it whenever he needed to, it was connecting that first time that would be the hardest. The Staff was now his in truth.

"Looks like you win, Kimi-Koi."

"Idiots."

Doumeki hearing the commotion he had run to them fearing the worst, seeing that they were bruised but alive he gathered the batter Mage into his arms and carried her to their Suite so she could soak in the Hot Spring feed pool. The victorious Watanuki following close behind, still ranting and flailing at the blonde Mage for being an Idiot the whole way. Some things never change.

The travelers are nearing the end of their stay in the Castle. They have learned the skills they needed to move forward once again.


	12. The Book

**Disclaimer: not mine (man this gets tiring every chapter) But I'm broke and make nothing off this so...**

 **AN: So how many of you knew the answer was there all the time ;)**

Chapter 32 – The Book

Doumeki put down the book he had been reading and put a hand to his forehead and began to rub it. So far he had found nothing but vague hints, not a single real clue as to the whereabouts of the Magical Item in this world. The Library here in the Castle was huge, they had thought to just start at one end and read their way thru it but that could have taken years, but Doumeki had felt the pull of the Wild Magic and it had drawn him to a particular section of the Library. It was there they had found those first hints. Something lay in the lands of the west. Well Duh, they knew that already, the Black Bun of Evil had told them that when they had first arrived, that he'd felt the Item to the west. They were getting nowhere fast.

Watanuki had given up for the day, he had never been the most studious of the group anyway, he'd brought the book he'd won in Hokan with him and was sitting in one of the window seats reading the story within. It was a good story and he was really getting into it, it was about some ancient immortal gods, one of whom had gone bad (he was the villain of the story), a warrior monk and his Special People.

"Oi."

Aya looked up from the Scrolls she had been looking over at Doumeki who was looking towards Watanuki as he sat curled in the window seat reading his book, absently chewing a knuckle as he turned the page.

"OI!"

"Huh? WHAT!... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAV E TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT OI! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"Huh? Oh just the book I won in Hokan. It's really pretty good actually, it's called 'The Legend of the Amber Archer' and it's has immortal gods, fierce warriors and big battles and…HEY, that's mine."

When Watanuki had told them the name of the book, Doumeki had stood up and gone over to the reclining teen and snatched the book out of his hands. Holding it in one hand he started reading the first page, using the other to fend of Watanuki as he tried to get his book back.

"FUCK!"

"SHIZUKA!" Aya had been watching the byplay of the two males with an indulgent smile on her face. They were all getting a little irritable with the lack progress. But to hear that kind of language out of Domeki's mouth was shocking to say the least, he almost never swore. Hell he barely formed full sentences half the time. Talking constantly, that was the Spirit Baits modus operandi, that and swearing, yelling, flailing and well just dramatics in general.

"Damnit, it's been here under our noses this whole time."

"What's been here, Shizuka?"

"This book, this stupid book has all the answers we've been looking for, it's all here and we've had it all along."

"Ah, Perhaps, but there were things we all needed to accomplish before we set out in search of the Item. So maybe we weren't 'meant' to find it until the time was right. We have learned much about this world and the dangers we will face once we leave the protections of the kekki surrounding Nihon." The Mage went to the furious Archer placing a hand on his arm, the muscles there tight. As he listened to her words and they penetrated his anger, he slowly relaxed and the golden fire that had lit his eyes dimmed back to normal.

"Stupid Magic crap, couldn't it have just told us about the book in the first place and then said we had to train before we headed out." Doumeki grumbled. Watanuki had been listening, it seemed the book he had won in Hokan was the answer they'd been looking for all along, but he hadn't thought about the book the whole time they'd been here, at least not until today. Today it had been sitting on top of his bag, he just thought Mokona had dug it out. But maybe that wasn't the case at all.

"No, … I- I think that if we'd known about the book then, we wouldn't have accomplished as much as we really needed to, if we are to have a real chance of succeeding. Sure we would have learned some stuff, but then we would have headed out as soon as we could. The Magic wanted to make sure we learned certain things before we left, at least that's what I think."

"Kimi's right Shizuka, I don't think we were meant to know about the book until the time was right. Apparently, that time has come. Hm, that window seat looks big enough for the three of us why don't we go and read this book together." The window had been built for two but if the three were 'real' cozy it could accommodate them. Doumeki gathered the two smaller teens to him and they settled into the window seat and Watanuki began to read out loud….

-The realm of the Immortals was at the top the Mountains of the Western Sky. Three days journey to the east were the lands where Men dwelled, known to all as Nihon…..

Watanuki with his vibrant and emotion filled voice read the story to the other two, Doumeki closed his eyes as he visualized the story that unfolded. A traitorous immortal, The Jade Warrior, intent on overthrowing the Jade Emperor and subjugating the mortals of this world, turning them all into his slaves. It told of the Warrior Monk known only as the Amber Archer, who along with his companions, a young sorcerer and a blade welding healer battled the Immortal War Lord, facing many obstacles and trials. The Final Battle taking place in the War Lords castle among the valleys and vast mountains of the Western Sky, there the Amber Archer with his companions defeated him. With a final arrow from his Bow, the cost, his and his companion's lives during that most final of battles. It was there in the War Lord's castle that the bow remained waiting for the Amber Archer to return and claim it once more.

It was all there. Which item they were looking for, the direction to take and even where to look. They would leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow they would plot their path into the mountains, then on to the Mountains of the Western Sky and atop the tallest mountain there, in the Castle of the Jade Warrior. They would find what they had come for. The Bow.

It was time to call Yuuko-san and give her the news.

Yuuko had been enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon in the garden when the Trio contacted her.

"I See. So you have found the location of the next Magical Item? It is the Bow? Excellent work, I'm proud of you all."

"Thanks Yuuko-san, Hey where's everybody at, did the White Pork Bun finally do in Kurogane-san?" Watanuki was curious at the unusual silence there at the shop, he didn't even see the cheerful Princess and the ever suffering and patient Syaoran anywhere.

"Oh no, nothing like that, at least there haven't be any casualties yet. They were just getting a little stir crazy (and driving me completely insane) so I had Sakura-hime and Syaoran-kun enrolled in High School, and Fai-san and Kurogane-san are helping out at the Green Pharmacy. Sakura-hime seems to love School, but I'm afraid Syaoran-kun is not very fond of it." Aya started laughing at that, she could only imagine the other worlders and their take on High School.

"You're torturing them with High school, how cruel of you Yuuko-san. How are Yuui and his Ninja doing?"

"They are doing well, very well indeed. They've been going out on double dates with Kekai and Osaiga. Both Kurogane and Syaoran have gotten motorcycles and they have all been driving around the city and country side quite a bit. Their stay here in this world was just what they needed…. How's the child?"

"Except for his classes and training he is by Princess Tomoyo's side constantly."

"Good it is as it should be, when I told Kurogane about Princess Tomoyo's little 'Dragon' he seemed somewhat relieved. Well you should all get your rest and prepare for the next part of your journey. I fear this one will not as easy as winning a few prizes at a Tournament." They all said their goodbyes after leaving messages for the others.

It was time to pack and plan. The Bow was waiting for the Amber Archer to return.

Hitsuzen was back in action.


	13. Water

**Discalimer: Blah blah blah, Yeah xxxHolic's not mine we all know that by now. But I can dream right?**

Chapter 33 – Water

There are no coincidences, there is only inevitability.

Yuuko wasn't surprised whatsoever that the prizes the three travelers had won during the Tournament in Hokan had proven to be needed for the Journey, and hence to be able to move forward.

The Jeweled Belt the Mage had won paid a price that allowed her to receive the knowledge she needed. It was more than sufficient to cover one small boy's entrance into the Ninja school and someday a Blade. It also covered the cost of their stay in the castle, so that there were no unpaid debts left behind. The Archers Arrows would be needed upon the journey itself for protection and hunting. The golden disks would cover cost of lodging in any world. And the Book, the one they hadn't really thought about until it was needed had turned out to be one of the most important prizes. That the teens had won in their tournament.

But now that the three were ready to leave the castle in the land of Nihon, and begin the journey that would lead them to the second Magical Item. Which they now knew was the Bow, it was time that Yuuko revealed the rest of Himawari's price to her. Yuuko prepared what she would need and then waited for Himawari to arrive. She always came by the shop now after school, looking to see if there were any new messages from the ones traveling and then often staying to help Sakura and Syaoran with their homework, and sometimes just because she wanted to hangout. Today was no different, Yuuko heard the three teens coming in the door after a long day at the High School {a Cheshire Grin graced her face} Syaoran was absolutely certain the Yuuko had created High School just to torment him.

"Himawari-chan, could you come in here please."

"What? Oh sure thing Yuuko-san, what's up do you need me to get you some more Sake?" Himawari was such a sweet girl, the Witch thought to herself, unlike certain part-timers she knew.

"Not right now dear, (but thank you for the thought) No I need to talk to you about the rest of your price for the ring."

"The rest of my price? But I thought my price was just to remain behind (as usual) while the others left on the quest."

"That was only a small part of your price, to be of equal value to the others and the payment you have received, there is more. Watanuki and the others are not just traveling thru the worlds searching for their magical Items, they are also learning new skills and becoming much stronger, each is also learning to tap into, work with and control the elemental magic specific to them. Sitting here doing your homework, eating snacks and drinking Sake with me while very nice, is not getting you stronger in your element of water. It is time you began your training."

"My training? But how Yuuko-san, you know as well as I do that my 'Condition' limits me. It was one of the reasons my price was to stay behind, I'd be a danger to those in the other worlds. But, I want to learn, I want to be able to help the others, to not always be the one left behind. What must I do?"

"So you accept this price?"

"Yes, Yuuko-san I'm ready."

"Excellent, then come with me." Yuuko rose from her favorite chaise and led Himawari to a door she had never noticed before, even thought it was right there in the same room with them. Well Yuuko was the Witch of Dimensions and the shop was magical in nature so it was probably something like that. Himawari wasn't the kind to question something just because she didn't understand it completely, it was obviously 'here' now and they were going to use it seeing as Yuuko opened the door and ushered Himawari thru it. The space on the other side of the door was a rolling kaleidoscope of colors. Okay, thought Himawari this door didn't just lead to another room that was obvious.

"This is a little doorway I put here for my own personal use, I can travel quickly to other locations in this world as well as to other worlds entirely. Today we are traveling to one of the newer worlds, one mostly covered in water. It has not been inhabited yet, and there it will be safe for you to learn without me having to cast a barrier or incurring an extra price to protect the surround areas."

"Is there a price to use this doorway Yuuko-san for traveling to another world?" Himawari was quite used to the Witch and her prices. It was how she had managed to get her first couple of dates with Watanuki, along with a few other things.

"No, this doorway has already been paid for. You will not be able to use it without me along, as this door was built for my specific use, so as long as you are with me there is no extra charge." They were now approaching what looked like just another door set into the constantly changing walls.

"And my training Yuuko-san? Is that extra? I mean I have no idea of what to do or where to even start."

"Your learning is part of your price, the cost for my instruction to you, has been paid for by the help you have given me with Sakura, Syaoran and the others. I was only waiting for the right moment to begin and for Watanuki and the others to start moving forward once again." Yuuko stepped thru the now open door, Himawari following her, there before her eyes was a sandy beach, and beyond that water for as far as the eye could see, behind her there appeared to be trees and vegetation.

"Wow." This is so cool Yuuko-san, where are we exactly?"

"This is an uninhabited world known as 'Solla' it has even more water than our own world. We are currently on one of the numerous islands that dot this world. Here it will be safe for you to learn and practice the elemental magic within you. Today you will be fine as you are, but tomorrow it would be best if you changed into a bathing suit and got one of those swim caps to keep your hair dry while we are here. You will be working with water, lots of it and we certainly can't keep sending you home soaking wet every night, now can we?" Yuuko gave Himawari one of her Cat Grins. Himawari grinned right back and made a mental note to bring her swimsuit and swim cap to the shop, Yuuko was right her parents might be (bless their hearts) rather distracted in regards to what Himawari was up too most of the time, but if she came home dripping wet every day and it wasn't raining out, even they might start to notice.

Yuuko took a seat on a large rock not far from where they had entered, Himawari sat down at her feet, waiting to for Yuuko to start. The Witch looked around, satisfied by what she saw, she then focused on the dark haired girl looking up at her expectantly. Of the four teens under her care, Himawari seemed to get Yuuko the best. There was a strength to Himawari that most people never saw, her 'Condition' had made her strong.

"Let's begin, shall we"

"Please."

"There are no coincidences in life there is only inevitability, it was inevitable that you would met Watanuki, Doumeki-kun and Aya-chan, and that you would all form deep lasting bonds with them. It was also inevitable that each of you would discover the elemental magic within each of you. The others have either knowingly as in Doumeki-kun and Aya-chan cases been somehow aware and have been using that power, or as with Watanuki unknowingly accessing it when needed. You on the other hand have not had a reason to use yours and so it has been dormant."

"Doumeki-kun and Aya-chan already knew?"

"Yes, Aya-chan as a Mage was the most aware of the element flowing within her and she was using it frequently to supplement her fighting skill, often without conscious awareness, now that she has acknowledged it in full, she will be able to easily control her element of Fire. Doumeki-kun has been using his element of air each and every time he uses his Bow, though he may not have realized it. Arrows fly thru the air, do they not? His temple and archery training has given him a very strong background for learning and controlling his element now that it is out in the open."

"And Watanuki-kun, you said even he had been accessing it?"

"But of course, he's been accessing it for most of his life without knowing it. Before he entered the Shop that first time and long before I was able to bring him together with Doumeki-kun. He ran, his feet connecting with the earth and that gave him the strength to survive, by evading or by out running the ayakashi hunting him."

"Oh, I see, so what about me Yuuko-san? You called me 'The Destroyer', my element is water, but isn't water the source of all life? That seems a little off to me."

"It may appear that way to most people. True water is the source of all life, but it is also the most destructive force on earth. Tidal waves, floods, even a creek has more destructive power than the strongest wind or the hottest fire. A small slow moving river created the Grand Canyon, carving thru solid rock itself."

"But Yuuko, that took like forever to form. I don't think I'm going to have time for that."

"Very true, but if you were to take that power and condense it down into a few moments…"

"Holy Shit."

"Yes (Yuuko smiled at the expression on Himawari's face) exactly, it would be devastating. Also as you will learn, you and the others will be able to combine your individual powers to great effect. Air with water, brings hurricanes and tornadoes, Water thru Earth can bring down walls or even cause an earthquake."

"What about fire, Yuuko-san. I thought they were opposites."

"In the real world perhaps, but in the world of magic the combination of water and fire can destroy an entire city. Should the four of you combine all your wills together, you could either create a new world or destroy one utterly."

"I-I, Yuuko-san why? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because it may become necessary in the days that come to make certain choices, and you cannot make a choice if you do not know you have the option in the first place. Wouldn't it be better that you know what 'could' happen if you join your elemental powers, so you can control it and make sure that what happens is what you intended and not left to chance."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. It is far better to be prepared than to destroy a world out of our ignorance. Teach me, please."

"Good let us begin, close your eyes Himawari-chan and 'feel' the world around you..."

So it began, the instruction of 'The Destroyer' first with words and wisdom and then with learning the feel of the element of water and finally how to use it. Himawari was no longer weak, she no longer felt like an extra wheel just tagging along for the ride.

She had a purpose now and for her Very Important People she would do her best.


	14. Darkness Moves

**Disclaimer xxxHolic may not be mine, but this story is all me.**

 **AN: Fear not, or rather be afraid be very afraid. Marantha exists somewhere or some when.**

Chapter 34 - Darkness Moves

Marantha, decided she would need to send her own 'eyes and ears' to the world of Kell's death and then if they found nothing there, move on to another of the inhabited worlds searching for them. She gathered her elite force of personal body guards to her, known as 'The Crows of Avadon'. These twelve demi-demons protected the Queen and led her armies. Six soulless pairs of fighters, they had no mercy, no kindness, no forgiveness and they followed their Queen absolutely. If they didn't, she would crush their immortal souls that she held in trust. Separated from their bodies and into her care when they swore the blood oath.

"My wizards have been unable to locate Kell's killers, the worthless fools. I need for one of the 'Crow pairs' to journey forth into the worlds of men, to track them and bring them back to me, preferably alive. In fact I very much prefer that they are alive when you bring them to me." She smiled at her guard knowing they would understand her orders and follow them to the letter.

"Kagata, you and Soren will go first. As you two can most easily blend into the worlds of men. The others would require a strong glamour for such a task. You will have your chance to impress me with your loyalty and skill." The Queen handed the pair a small dark mirror of obsidian. "This Mirror will allow you to communicate with me and will also be the focus thru which I will be able to move you thru the worlds. Arm yourselves and return within the hour."

"Yes, your Majesty! It will be as you say." The pair said in unison.

All but her captain Naga and his partner left her presence. Kagata and Soren to equip themselves as the others returned to their various duties about the Castle. The Queen stepped down from the throne upon which she sat, she'd given her guard their orders, there was time to kill so she headed to her bedchamber. Naga and his partner, Naga's partner didn't have a 'Name' of his own, he just was and he existed only for Naga and the Queen, followed closely behind her.

Naga, he was a half breed, born of an Eldorian father and his favorite Elvin concubine. He had once, a long time ago been one of her lovers before he became the captain of her guard. He still stirred her at times, the combination of his mother's delicate Elvin heritage combined with the best of an Eldorian Lord, one of Marantha cousins if she remembered correctly. Naga was tall and sleek, he had the fair skin of his mother, his eyes a glowing emerald green, his hair, horns and claws were dark red. He lacked Wings and that is what had kept him from joining the nobility. Half breeds were common among the Eldoran, being immortal and inbred they bred but infrequently among themselves, but concubines (if they lived) often became pregnant if the master was of the opposite sex. Female Eldorians took male concubines to them just for the sake of breeding and having children. But if they were not born with the wings of the Eldorian parent, then they could not become one of the nobility. Such a child was then sent for training and groomed for either the ranks of the guards or the beds of an Eldorian noble, sometimes both. This was the case with Naga, he had been trained as both Warrior and concubine. These half breeds were far more fertile than full blooded Eldorians and the matings between them increased the chances that the child would be born with the Wings necessary to become one of the Nobility. These children were necessary to add to an ever shrinking gene pool.

But today the Queen was not interested in coupling with her ex-lover, she still had work to do and needed her energy for sending the chosen pair between the worlds. That said she opted for the next best thing, watching him and his partner with her current Lover, the female Elf Shetak. This also had the nice touch of appearing as a reward to her Captain and his partner, allowing them to bed her current lover. Entering the bed chambers she took a seat upon the bed, her guard stood near her. The pale elf looked to her and then the males standing behind her.

"M-Mistress, what is your desire." The Queen smiled upon the elf, scaring her far more than the Queens anger, anger meant a whipping, and sometimes it was so harsh she needed days to heal the wounds (being an elf she healed very quickly). But a smile, a smile meant worse, much much worse. And the Elf began to tremble in fear.

"Ah my lovely one, I know I can only satisfy you in such limited ways. And it seems today my strength will be needed elsewhere, so I have brought you these two fine males to fill you completely and provide me with entertainment."

"M-Mistess, I belong only to you! Please."

"Do you defy me Shetak?" Terror gripped the female elf, to defy the Queen meant not just death but an agonizingly slow painful death that made all she had endured so far seem like a joy. All she truly wished for now was a quick and painless death.

"N-No Mistress, w-what do you wish for me to do."

"Pleasure them, and then let them both mount you. You have enough entrances for it, though we have not played that game before, so your ass should be virgin pure. Naga, my dear? Which do you prefer the front or the back?"

"It is as your Majesty wishes, I am the larger and more dominate. As you know I have several concubines of my own, also my partner takes it from me as well, so I am used to either. He however is unfamiliar with females, perhaps he can learn on her, then I can take him during or after, which ever will bring you more pleasure. If there is still time I can take the elf's second virginity for you as well. But it will be as you wish."

"Oh Naga! You always did think of my pleasure. Yes, yes that's it exactly." The queen clapped her hands in joy. And settled back into the pillows of her bed for a front row seat to the pleasurable scene that was about to unfold before her eyes. It excited her so much she took all three to her bed later that night. But before that, she made sure to send Kagata and Soren thru the Dimensions and to the Land of Japan, in the world her Brother Kell's death.

Hiding in a slip of time and space… the wizard Fei Wong Reed a favored minion of the Queen of the Dark, watched in fury as his mission slowed down to almost nothing for the time being. The Princess Sakura and her companions had disappeared from his 'sight', the Witch must be harboring them. Only the clone Syaoran–li was still roaming the worlds and gathering the Princesses feathers and they were becoming harder and harder to find. He had only managed to locate 1 since the others had disappeared. And that miserable worthless Mage had managed to free himself of his curses and was no longer an asset to the Magician. Damnit! But they couldn't hide forever and he still had an ace up his sleeve.

Kagata and Soren, landed in a dark alley in one of the seedier neighborhoods of Tokyo. Not that it would have made much difference to them. A couple of disgusting dirty old humans had been taking refuse in the alley, hiding from the gangs that ruled the streets after dark. They were a little tough for their tastes but they'd been hungry from the trip and they hadn't had a chance to grab a meal before leaving, not if they wanted to be ready and waiting when the Queen summoned them. And no one was that big a fool, especially not the female 'Crow' Kagata or her male partner Soren.

Hunger appeased for the moment the two took to the shadows on the streets, listening, learning and searching. It wasn't long before Kagata decided they should take over one of these 'Gangs' and then they could let the human fools do the leg work for them. Not only that but it offered a nice steady supply of fear and terror as most of these gangs held the neighborhoods they patrolled far more surely than any regular army. They found a small strong gang distantly affiliated to the main crime organization in this land known as the Yakuza. Kagata planned to move up the 'ranks' until she could take over completely. Once she did that all of Japan would lay exposed at her feet. If the Ones her Queen wanted were in this land she 'would' find them.

Darkness moves thru the worlds searching for the ones traveling.


	15. Intermission

**Disclaimer: Well the xxxholic, TRC and LD characters belong to Clamp.**

 **For fun I have decided to put together a cast of characters and short biographies for each as they pertain to 'this' story. While there are spoilers in here please do not take it as canon except for The Universe of the 'Price of Balance' so here is some cool information and in some cases a short blurbs of what happened to the characters after our travelers left their world.**

 **Watanuki, Kimihiro** – He recently turned 17. The much put out part-time employee of The Witch of Dimensions, Yuuko Ichihara. Also a powerful Medium and Seer in his own right, his blood is so attractive to the spirits that he sees, that they are constantly attacking him trying to feast on it. Much to his chagrin the easiest way to circumvent this little problem is to be near his one time arch enemy Doumeki, Shizuka. This caused a lot of friction between the two as Watanuki thought Doumeki was after the girl he loved Himawari Kunogi and Yuuko found out that the spirits themselves had a hand in Watanuki's initial violent reaction to the Temple heir as his very presence often hid Watanuki from them, so they would prefer he stayed far away from the tall silent archer. Ethereal and slender, with soft Raven hair he once had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, but when he permanently lost one, his rival Doumeki gave him half of his one of his and now to those with the 'sight' he has one Amber Gold eye and one Sapphire Blue eye.

Powers: Besides his 'sight' and dream walking abilities Watanuki is also strong in earth elemental magic, he'd been using it his whole life to escape the ayakaski chasing him. He is learning to use it consciously now along with the magical power of Clow's Staff. He is also a very special Soul, magic flows thru his very veins he is a descendant of the powerful wizard Clow Reed. He is called the Seer and/or the 'Keeper of the Earth'

Significant others: Doumeki Shizuka, Kunogi Himawari and The Mage Aya are his spouses. He also has a special connection with Syaoran and Sakura (Syaoran-Li and Sakura-Li are/will be his parents) he has a special bond with Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions. And there are more than a few Spirits and Humans running around that have crushes on the Spirit magnet, like the Vestral spirit Zashiki Warishi (and Mugetsu) and perhaps even little Kohane-chan is somewhat smitten by her savior as well. Let's not forget little Maru and Moro they are both quite taken with Watanuki and care for him as much as ones such as they can. And Mokona is his personal tormentor and sometimes advisor.

 **Kunogi, Himawari** – A pretty girl with long dark hair she is Watanuki's first love and still 16 as of this story. She is extremely distant with everyone except for the energetic Watanuki and the quiet Doumeki. But she can't seem to resist Watanuki's innocent charm and she realizes early on that the presence of the temple boy Doumeki mitigates her 'condition'. Unfortunately, her tendency to invite Doumeki to anything Watanuki plans for them only added to the anger he already had towards the taller boy, thinking the jock was trying to move in on his love.

Powers: Himawari is cursed with extraordinary Bad luck, not for herself but for those around her, especially those she comes in physical contact with, and so she has spent much of her life distancing herself and using her smile as a mask to keep people away and from learning the truth. Some few people though are immune to her 'Condition' as she calls it. Her parents, obviously, and those with strong spiritual energy or magic like Doumeki, Yuuko and Aya. Those travelers, Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kuragane are also immune.

Watanuki was extra sensitive to her condition but thanks to Aya he is now as immune as Doumeki and the Mage herself. Himawari controls the element of water and like her bad luck she leans toward the negative or destructive force of her element. She is known as the Destroyer and/or 'Holder of Water'

Significant Others: Watanuki Kimihiro, The Mage Aya and Doumeki Shizuka are her spouses, Though she has only consummated her metaphysical marriage with Watanuki at this point in the story. That being just before he and the others left on their quest. She is looking forward to her own 'Honeymoon' with the others when they return. She is very attracted and deeply in love with her co-wife, Aya, who brought love to her and gave her a Watanuki free from her 'Condition'.

 **Doumeki, Shizuka** – A tall athletic handsome teenager of 17, he is VERY protective of the people he cares for. He was drawn to Watanuki from the beginning wanting to protect him and keep him from ever being alone. His training at his Family's temple and in Archery has given him an amazing control over his facial expressions and his emotions. The ability to remain calm and focus was a big part of his archery training. He also doesn't feel the need to talk just to talk or make noise. He leaves that to Watanuki, as the spirit bait makes enough noise for the both of them. Tall, dark and handsome with small but beautiful golden eyes that glow Amber when filled with emotion, he has nearly every fan girl in their High School hot for him, but he has never had any interest in any of the girls professing their love for him daily.

Powers: The grandson of a powerful Exorcist Doumeki inherited his Grandfathers ability to exorcize and destroy evil Ayakashi, he uses his Bow to form an arrow of spiritual energy that he fires at whatever he is trying to exorcize. He can now form both bow and arrows from his spiritual energy. Originally he did not have 'sight' of his own relying on Watanuki to direct him towards the evil being, then after he gave half his eye to Watanuki, he was able to see thru their shared eye, once the Mage Aya joined them, she gave both him and Himawari the 'sight'. His elemental magic is obviously that of air and he has been manipulating it for years. He is known as the Warrior and/or the 'Silent Archer of the Wind'.

Significant Others: Watanuki, Kimihiro, the Mage Aya and Kunogi Himawari are now his wives, thanks to 'That Woman', he might just even start calling her by name for this one. He doesn't really care that much for anyone else other than his family and his special people. Watanuki was the first to break thru the walls he had placed around his heart after his grandfather's death, his extreme and violent reactions and excellent cooking the first things that had interested him, but as they got older it was the teen himself that Doumeki came to love. He understood Himawari's condition long before she revealed it to Yuuko and him, and during the first couple of years he did his best to comfort the girl without getting to close, as doing so upset his real love interest Watanuki. Then the Mage burst into his life, and boring was a word he no longer had to worry about. He worried for a while (about 4 hours to be exact) about who he loved more, Watanuki or Cerowyn and then he realized he loved them both more than life itself, so did it really matter?

 **Ichihara, Yuuko** – The Dimensional Witch. She drinks to feel alive and to drown her pain. Enough said, Yuuko is Yuuko and there are not enough words to explain her and her motivations. Forever and always she loves Clow Reed.

 **Midoki, Mokona** – Black and White versions, they were both created by Clow and Yuuko for the days that were coming, based on a magical creature they came across originally from a world called Cephiro using magical purified Demon dust, the rarest substance in the all the Dimensional worlds. Aya just off'd one though and Yuuko has a whole bag of the stuff now. Watanuki and Kurogane are certain the perverted balls of fluff were created to torture them and drink everyone else under the table when not eating everything in sight.

Powers: Both Mokonas can travel between the worlds and dimensions and sense magical objects, the white Mokona focuses on Sakura's Feathers and the Black is currently focused on the magical items belonging to his charges. The white Mokona also has what she calls her 108 secret abilities, as of yet other than a high tolerance for alcohol and the ability to produce a video camera at will, we're not sure what else the black Mokona can do.

Significant Others: The Mokona's are their own pair and they care deeply for all their charges no matter how much they appear to abuse them and vice versa.

 **The Mage Aya/Cerowyn/Fai** **(TRC)** – Cerowyn is the true name of her half of her soul, Aya being a boring everyday name, she uses Suboshi Aya at school. Technically she is something of a Semi-OC as she is the reincarnation of the original Fai, but she had lived a separate and full life before being brought to the world of the shop by Yuuko (thanks to the wishes in her heart) and returned to the age sixteen. (she just turned 17 while in the land of Nihon, but she didn't bother to mention it to anybody, her birthday is June 13 and of course she's a Gemini the sign of the twins) She also returned as a female when she was reincarnated, this is very important to the story as it not only balances out the two boys and Himawari but adds to her story with Fai. She looks exactly like Fai but with some female curves, and her eyes are blue instead of gold. Blonde, blue eyed and curvy, she smiles a lot to cover up what she is really thinking. Even having lived a separate life she and Yuui are still almost exactly alike. But when she reveals her true self, like her 'not' brother it is usually either very dramatic or very subtle. And she always seems to have some answers, just like Fai.

Powers: A Knight Mage Aya/Fai is a swordswoman, she usually fights with a magically enhanced sword or daggers. She also casts spells especially useful are her healing spells. When she casts spells, she pays a price in energy and to the Magic to help keep the Balance of the worlds. Whereas Yuuko grants wishes and receives payment in equal measure to the wish, therefore keeping the Balance. Aya/Fai is often requested to perform acts and pay prices that do not necessarily affect her or even her own worlds, they are either to create or return balance to a world or situation. She also controls the element of Fire. She is known as the Mage and/or 'Knight of Fire'

Significant Others: Doumeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro and Kunogi Himawari thanks to Yuuko (yet again) she is now metaphysically married to the three other teens who control the other three natural elements as wel,l as their original abilities. She is also only half of a single powerful soul, the other half of course being her ex-twin brother Yuui, now known as Fai. They have been known to go into Twin Flame induced Comas when in each other presence. Yuuko is her friend and Mentor. She is a very giving person and cares for nearly everyone she meets but tends to keep them at a distance with her smile. To date only Watanuki and Doumeki have heard her True Name and fulfilled the bond, the exception of course being her ex-twin brother who knew it all along.

 **Original Characters in the Story:**

 **The Elderly Psychic** \- Who I named Nabiki Hungo for this story, she has appeared in both worlds our travelers have visited so far. In Hokan she is the owner of a meat bun shop where our teens stay while they wait for and then participate in the Tournament there, she takes as her apprentice the swordsman Hirano Shizuki before the trio leave Hokan. We are about to meet her once again as our trio gets ready to leave the protected lands of Nihon and enter the Mountains of the Western Sky.

 **Ryu, The Dragon** – We first meet the child Ryu as a Spirit in Tokyo when he visits the shop after his death, this brave little boy pays a terrible price to stop a monster. We next see him in Nihon as an Orphan. He again is involved in the payment of a price, but this time the magic balances out the tragedy of his previous life with Doumeki paying a price to bring him to Princess Tomoyo to become one of her Ninjas and her personal protector (in Kurogane's place) and someday her husband. He is currently a quiet child with a mop of black hair and serious dark eyes.

 **Ryuu, The Dragon** – The sword of Cerowyn, originally a reproduction of Kurogane's father's sword Ginryu. The sword has a life and soul of its own accepting Aya/Fai as his true partner. It is not known if the soul in the Sword is that of the first child known as Ryu or not, time will tell.

 **Rin** – She is one of the Shadow Messengers. They are runners who take important messages from place to place. She loses to Watanuki in the Finals of the Tournament while they are in the land of Hokan. A small lithe teenaged girl with short hair the color of a robin's egg. She respects Watanuki's ability to meld his power with that of the earth. We may see her again in the third world they visit.

 **Shizuki, Hirano** – a skilled and dangerous swordsman he entered the Tournament in Hokan to try and win the prize money he also has the 'sight' though it is completely untrained. He ends up staying with the elderly psychic who runs the meat bun shop in Hokan to train his true gifts. Shortly after the trio departs he meets a young woman and they marry, she unfortunately dies in childbirth leaving behind a young daughter who he names Kohane. He and the Elderly Psychic are now raising her together and training her to use her abilities, she power is much stronger than either of them.

 **Kell, 1st** **duke of Eldoran** – Youngest half-brother of the Queen of the Dark, he was destroyed (killed is such a mild word for what happened to him) by Aya/Fai when he tried to take Watanuki as a pet or perhaps a snack for his lover the Queen. He 'was' a typical appearing Demon, a 7ft tall powerfully built red male with black wings, claws, horns and hair and glowing yellow eyes.

 **Marantha, Queen of the Dark** – She resides in the world of Eldoran and from there she rules all that is dark and evil throughout all the worlds and dimensions. An immortal being she is merciless and depraved beyond belief. The only thing that keeps her in check, is a curse that holds her to her home world of Eldoran. Other than Marantha those of royal blood can travel between the worlds and dimensions but Marantha was sealed long ago to her own world by non-other than Clow Reed. She does still posses the ability and power to send her minions to other worlds if the need arises. And it is her darkest dream to be freed from her imprisonment and allowed to roam freely once again. She is actually a terrifyingly beautiful sight, a lush full figured female just under 7ft tall, her skin a light Amethyst in color her eyes a deep dark violet, like her youngest half brother her wings, hair, horns and claws are black as night.

 **Shetak** \- Marantha's current lover (plaything) a delicate pale skinned female elf, she has long silver hair and eyes. Elves are also immortal like the Eldorians, but now all Shetak truly wishes for is a quick and painless death.

 **The Crows of Avadon: They give their souls to the queen when they pledge their loyalty to her, she keeps them in a box in her bedroom. The only way their souls leave that box is if the queen removes them (usually to destroy the immortal soul) or in true death. We have met 4 of the 12 so far.**

 **Naga** – Naga was also once one of Marantha's lovers before he became one of the Queen's Crows he is now the Captain of her personal guard known as the 'Crows of Avadon' and the General of her armies. Like most of the Crows he is half Eldorian, the other half was an Elvin concubine, but being born without the wings of the nobility he was sent to learn the arts of war and the bedroom, where he excelled putting him in a potion to be noticed by the Queen. He is tall and handsome with the fair skin of his Elvin mother, his hair horns and claws are a dark red his eye's a deep emerald green.

 **The Nameless one** – Naga's partner and lover, he has no name that anyone knows of (except Naga), he is silent and never speaks to anyone other than Naga he is all gray in color from his head to his claws only varying in the shade of gray, he has also been called the Shadow Spy.

 **Kagata** – One of the soulless Crow pairs. She is half human and in her everyday form can easily pass as one. Appearing as a curvy brunette with brown eyes, she is actually the plainest of the 'Crows'. In her powered up Demon form she sprouts her horns and her claws appear (which are black, Kell was her father, she's got a little extra motivation to find his killers) and her fangs drip venom. She is the dominate partner in her pairing, her partner is Soren.

 **Soren** – is Kagata's partner within the Crows and like all of the crow pairs he is also her lover. He is the far more striking of the pair a delicate appearing human male with long light blue hair and light blue eyes. He seems to be almost too fragile to be a danger but don't let that fool you, he's fast and deadly and in his demon form his horns and claws are midnight blue.

 **Crossover Characters:**

 **Syaoran and Sakura (TRC)** – Whether the Clones or the originals they are both intimately tied to Watanuki. The originals are resting at Yuuko's (if you call high school resting) before returning to their search of Sakura's feathers, the Clone Syaoran-li and the evil Fei Wong Reed.

 **Kurogane, Youou** **(TRC)** – A Ninja from the land of Nihon, the first Protector of Princess Tomoyo, he is strong brave and strangely intuitive. He had lost sight of real meaning of strength but traveling with the Princess, the Kid and that Idiot Mage (who went and stole his heart in the process) he found his true strength. Protecting those that he loves, including that fluffy headed blonde he's always yelling at. Kurogane is also a tad kinky and he's always imagining his boyfriend in girls clothing, he's slowly coming to terms with the fact that he's in love with a guy. Saiga and Kekai have been a big help in that dept. introducing the two to dating and gay bars.

 **Fai D. Flowright/Yuui/Corwin (TRC)** – Kurogane's idiot blonde Mage. This is a complicated man and Kurogane had him pegged from the get go, his fake smiles and nonsense nicknames irritating the Ninja to no end, he knew there was a lot the seemingly young man was hiding, like his age, his magical abilities, and his pain. No one, not even Fai is really sure how old he is, but he is definitely older than Kurogane the time in the valley along with the fact that mages don't age the same way as normal people cause him to appear younger than the dark Ninja that is his Lover. Currently a Vampire and tied to Kurogane for the very food he needs to survive, he no longer has to worry that his Kuro-pu will die before him. Though he was REALLY pissed off at first when Kurogane saved his life. Having been reunited with the other half of his soul he is more than grateful. As Yuuko would say there are no coincidences just inevitability and it was inevitable that he would find his twin again someday. Just as it is inevitable that they face a price one day to save their ancestral race from the curse that separates their souls in two. He loves his Kuro-pu as much as he loves his Twin.

 **Kekai (LD)** – is in his mid-late 20's he owns a drug store called Green Drug, from which Yuuko gets her favorite hangover medicine as well as other items of interest. He is a psychic of considerable talent his only limitation is that he cannot see anyone stronger than he is (obviously he can see nothing regarding Yuuko). The store is a front for his real work (taking on missions for clients and retrieving things of interest for people like Yuuko) it is also home to the boys he has working for him, and who also are the real ones who complete the actual missions. Kekai 'Sees' and they do. He's quite beautiful with light hair and eyes and wears glasses which strangely only add to his looks. His lover is Saiga.

 **Saiga (LD)** – Is also in his mid-late 20's a very large male with short black hair and he usually dresses all in black sometimes he'll change it up a bit with a white t-shirt instead of a black one. He also wears sunglasses, at ALL times, it's his signature style as he puts it. He is a very strong fighter and a collector of information, he is also a fine seamstress and makes many of his, Kekai's and the boys' clothes. He seems to have no other job than hanging with Kekai and teasing the boys, especially Kazahaya. Occasionally he does jobs alone with Yuuko, those are often the 'real bad' ones the ones the boys can't emotionally handle yet. But don't let Saiga fool you his heart is as soft as anyone's even if he is a pervert.

 **Himura, Rikuo (LD)** – Like Saiga he is tall dark and extremely handsome though much younger as he is currently only 17. Things from his past have jaded him and cause him to be somewhat sarcastic towards others, if and when he talks. Girls just love him and pester him all day long when he's working in the store. Like Doumeki he tends to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. Also he is gifted much like Kekai, though his gift is telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind, he can also break things using his mind. His partner on the missions Kekai sends him is a boy he picked up collapsed in the snow, Kazahaya. Hitsuzen loves these two as much as Doumeki and Watanuki. Rikuo was lost the minute he picked the beautiful boy up and tossed him over his shoulder and brought him to the store. He's been protecting him ever since.

 **Kudo, Kazahaya (LD)** – A slender delicate blonde also 17, Kazahaya ran away from where he'd been raised (a cave according to Rikuo) and ended up freezing in the snow. He was looking for his Sister Kei when Rikuo found him and brought him to the drug store where he now works with Rikuo and goes on missions for Kekai to earn money. He is a Medium and has the gift of telemetry. He's a total innocent and Saiga considers it his sworn duty to teach the Kid about life. He's fallen in love with his Partner and they have recently started dating, it still just blows Kazahaya's mind as they are both guys and all, and then after that he found out that Saiga and Kekai have been Lovers for years. Seems it was going on all around him, and he never knew. Turns out his good friend Watanuki up and 'Married' Doumeki and now they're on a Honeymoon of all things. At least that's what Saiga told him, of course Saiga has been known to stretch the truth for his own enjoyment so Kazahaya is waiting to ask his friend for himself if it's true, when he gets back from his trip.

 **Kei, The Fire Blade** – Not completely an OC either, she is Kazahaya's sister trapped in the form of a sword. As long as she is a sword though I guess she is mine. ;) P.S this is spoiler for anyone who hasn't already figured this out in my story. Currently Fai is holding onto Kei as she was not allowed to go with the others on their quest, if she was to leave the world of her birth she would end up forever trapped in the blade. She isn't sure yet what she wants, to remain a blade or be returned to her human form.

Next chapter our trio hits the road!


	16. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: Well their off and as usual I have to toss in here that xxxHolic isn't mine at all but Clamps. I'm sorry for the delay but the plot bunnies in my head started multiplying at a ferocious rate, but they were all for other stories and the evil ones tried to eat my poor little PofB bunnies trying to get their own stories told first. I think I have them all under control now. Crap... Somebody grab that bunny!**

Chapter 35 - On the Road Again

Watanuki, Doumeki and Aya left the Castle at first light after a day of planning and saying their goodbyes to their new friends here at the Castle. They also had spent most of the afternoon soaking in the hot spring feed bathing pool and making love. They figured that once they were back on the road that they may not have a chance for such intimate play, at least not for a very long time.

As they walked down the western road leading away from the Castle and towards the barrier protecting the land, the three felt strangely glad to be on the move again. Watanuki was now carrying the white staff at all times, like a man who knew what to do with it. Aya was armed to the teeth once again and Doumeki had his bow, a quiver full of arrows across his back. Following behind them by a lead rope which Watanuki was currently holding was a small bay pack pony, which Aya had laughingly named Thunder. The small sturdy pony had the sweetest disposition she had ever seen and he would be able to survive on just about any forage he was able to find if it became necessary, unlike horses. On top of the supplies and the teens bags Mokona sat perched in regal splendor along with Mugetsu the pipe fox. The Princess had offered to give them horses to ride, but seeing as only Aya knew how to ride they had refused. they didn't have time to teach Watanuki how to 'not' fall off a horse and again those horses needed lots of grain and fodder stuff far better than a single pony would be able to make do with if things got nasty. Truthfully with the pony there to carry the supplies and their bags the teens were able to make pretty good time.

It took them only 4 days to get to the small town that sat just inside the western border of the kekki barrier that protected the land of Nihon. It was nearing nightfall and obviously not wanting to enter the unprotected area after dark the trio decided to stop for the night at the inn Souma had told them would be here in this border town. A small inn called the Cat's eye. Entering it Watanuki gasped as he saw the young girl that came to greet them.

"K-Kohane-chan? Is that you?"

"Excuse me sir, but have we met before? We get few travelers here on the border. Though I must admit you do look, and feel familiar to me." The pretty long hair child bowed politely. An elderly woman came out from the back room as the girl Kohane greeted their guests.

"Ah so our guests have finally arrived have they. Welcome we've been expecting you. I am Hungo Nabiki and this child is my granddaughter Kohane-chan." Before them stood the elderly psychic they knew from both their own world and had met yet again in the land of Hokan.

"You've been expecting us?"

"But of course, I had a vision of your coming days ago. Please do come in, sit, I'll have dinner ready shortly. Kohane-chan please serve our guests some tea."

Doumeki and Aya headed back outside to unload the pony and bring in their bags for the night, along with Mokona and Mugetsu. When they returned it was to find that Watanuki had taken over making the tea from the young Kohane-chan and was getting ready to serve it. Mokona seeing an opportunity to cause some mayhem launched himself at Watanuki's face just as he was putting down the tea tray.

Splat

"Weeeee! Where's the Sake Wata-chan! I want SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE!"

"I MADE TEA FOR EVERYONE YOU DRUNKEN EXCUSE FOR A PLUSH TOY, DIDN'T YOU GET ENOUGH AT THE CASTLE! YOUR GETTING TEA LIKE EVEYONE ELSE. NO SAKE! GOT IT!"

"Whaaaaaa, Wata-chan is so mean to poor Mokona."

"Shut up and drink your tea, dinner will be ready soon." Watanuki rubbed his forehead, he was starting to get a migraine. While they'd been at the castle their days had been so full of training and studying that Mokona had been left to his own devices a lot, which meant he had been torturing the Princess and the rest of the castle folk. Souma had seemed especially happy to see the little black bun of evil leaving, seems he'd taken to drinking her Ninja corps under the table each night, including Souma herself. She'd been looking rather green in the mornings lately. Watanuki suspected Mokona won more often than not.

Kohane-chan watched the travelers with a small smile on her face. Obi-san had told her they were coming but the reality of them was somewhat overwhelming to her senses. The tall silent one was a very pretty person, his aura pure and sweet, he was the exorcist. The smaller male was gentler, but strong in his own way a medium or seer like herself. The female was a Mage, one of the Wild Mages, the wild magic swirled around her and mingled with the flames of her elemental magic. The Manjuu and Pipefox were just adorable. Watanuki noticed her studying them.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier, it's just that you reminded me of someone I know back home."

"Oh no that's quite all right Watanuki-san, Obi-san says you're going into the Mountains, is that true? It's very dangerous, I've never heard of anyone coming back alive. I've seen many of the ghosts that haunt the trails, and when they get close enough to the border I try to send them on their way, some don't want to go though." Watanuki sat down at the table with the sensitive young girl perhaps she would have some useful information for them.

"Really? Well, we're on a quest you see to retrieve a magical item and unfortunately it's located in the heart of those mountains is there anything you can tell us about them or that the spirits may have told you?" The others including the elderly woman who had come from the kitchen with trays loaded with snacks to tide them over until dinner listened intently as the child told of what she had heard of the trails leading into the mountains from the spirits she had spoken with.

"The ghosts that come to the barrier are usually those that have only made it to the first pass in the mountains before they perished. That pass is filled with many evil Ayakashi who attack the questing travelers, but once there came to me one who had made it much farther he said that high in the peaks there lived magical lizards or 'Dragons', but he told me he was also somewhat delirious when he had died from hunger and exposure. This is all I know, I'm sorry I can't help you more than that." Taking the young girls hands in his Watanuki expressed his sincere gratitude at her honest answers.

"No thank you Kohane-chan you have given us valuable information, it is more than we knew before. Now we know to be extra prepared for those Ayakashi in the first pass. And to keep an eye out for Dragons, that man saw something higher up in those mountains. Thank you, really."

"Oi"

Jumping up Watanuki glared at his so-called husband, 4 days of hard traveling and sleeping either on the ground or in small inns with other travelers hadn't given the teens any chance for messing around. So they were all feeling a tad frustrated and a frustrated Watanuki meant…..Doumeki managed to put his fingers in his ears just in time.

"WHAT THE HELL, HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED OUT MY NAME YET! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS NOT OI! YOU'D THINK NOW THAT WE'RE MARRIED YOU'D REMEBER MY NAME!"

Seemed Watanuki was starting to get over his embarrassment at being married to a guy (or was it the fact it had ended up being Doumeki that had so riled the excitable Seer), it was either that or he was SO mad he wasn't thinking about what he was yelling in front of what amounted to strangers regardless of who they looked like. Doumeki pulled his fingers out of his ears.

"There were dragons in the book, maybe there REALLY are dragons in the mountains." Fingers back to ears.

"FINE YOU'RE THE ARCHER YOU SHOOT THEM DOWN." Fingers out.

"I don't think they were necessarily evil in the book." Fingers back.

"SO WHAT, I DON'T CARE IF THERE ARE DEMONS IN THOSE MOUNTAINS WEARING TUTU'S GOT IT! …." [loud]Watanuki was now waving his arms wildly as he screamed at the stoic archer. Soon he was flailing and shouting incoherently and jumping up and down as Doumeki stood there smirking at the furious teen, fingers tuck in his ears. Which only made Watanuki madder.

It took nearly 15 minutes for Watanuki to wind down, he'd been holding back and biting his tongue for days as they had traveled from the castle, trying hard to be a good husband and at first it had been okay seeing as they had spent that last afternoon together burning off lots of excess energy (wink, wink), but Watanuki was Watanuki after all and Doumeki knew exactly how to push his buttons. It was a beautiful melt down and it was exactly what the spirit magnet needed, especially before they entered the unprotected lands of the Western Sky. If he had gone in there all wound up he'd have attracted every ayakashi for miles, despite his and the female Mages protective auras.

Admittedly the elderly woman and her granddaughter were a little startled at first by the slender teen's outburst, but Aya quietly explained as Watanuki ranted, what was going on. She understood exactly what Doumeki was doing. Once Watanuki wound down he apologized to the pair as well, a becoming blush staining his cheeks.

"Ah, gee, I'm sorry about that. Really I am."

"Oh think nothing of it my boy. It's obvious you and Doumeki-kun are excellently matched." The Grandmotherly woman smiled at the embarrassed teen.

Dinner that night was delicious, their last true meal before exiting the safety of the Kekki surrounding Nihon, who knew when or even if they would return to eat another such meal. So they savored the meal slowly before turning in for a good and safe night's sleep. Tomorrow all that would end until they were able to retrieve the magical item and either return to the inn or move on to the next world.


End file.
